Project Freelancer: Agents Arkansas and Arizona
by ND'sRebel
Summary: Agent Arkansas leads his team of elite Freelancers into a UNSC Facility that has been captured by the Covenant, with orders to burn it to the ground.
1. Prequel

_**Not my story, this is written by my best friend Captain Flowers. Im just uploading them for him because he cant get on Fanfiction at his house. This is a prequel to "Something" As the title of the story has not yet been released. Enjoy~**_

_**Prequel, introducing Agents Arkansas and Arizona**_

* * *

"Get down!" His yell was accentuated by a covenant plasma grenade going off, knocking his team to the ground. With a groan, Arkansas picked himself up off the ground, and unlimbered his assault rifle, firing in bursts at a nearby Elite to draw his attention. "'Zona, move up! I've got your back!"

A black and purple armored Spartan sprinted past, running for the objective. "**I'm on it**." Her voice crackled over the comm, calm despite nearly taking a plasma bolt to the face.

Waving his hand forward, Ark and the rest of team Delta moved forward, taking down elite after elite in quick succession. Dropping the spent rifle, he drew his magnum, blowing out the brains of an unfortunate grunt that had gotten too close.

"I swear, she does this on purpose…" the grey and red armored figure, New Mexico grumbled.

"Well y'know 'Zona can be quite a bitch when she wants to be," Tennessee grumbled, her white armor scorched black from the plasma grenades, "But even she wouldn't do this on purpose in actual combat!"

_What am I, babysitting two gossiping teenagers now? _Arkansas ignored them all, pulling out his knife and stabbing a jackal through the weak point on its arm shield. "Shit… we've got incoming. Everyone, into the facility, double time it!" He pointed to the gate that Arizona had run through earlier, as multiple Phantoms flew into the courtyard, plasma cannons heated.

Without another word, the three Spartans sprinted as fast as they could for the gate, as plasma fire chased them down, close enough for Ark to feel the heat. _Where the hell is Zona?! _As if in answer to his thoughts, a sniper round rang through the air, as well as the crash of what sounded like one of the plasma cannons.

The first to reach the gate, Mexico picked up a discarded chain gun, providing cover fire as Ark and Tenn ran inside after him. Tenn flicked through a couple switches, and the gates shut, sealing themselves inside.

Activating his comm, Ark called out "**Zona, we're inside the facility. Main gate is sealed and locked. Rendezvous at the objective in 5, sync**?"

"Sync, and you're welcome by the way" Arizona's voice answer, and he could almost see the smirk on her face.

"**I had it perfectly handled, thank you very much**" Ark said, discharging the spent magnum clip and slamming a new one home.

"**Bullshit!**" She yelled, "**Whatever, I'll meet you at the fucking objective…**" Zona sighed.

At this point, both Mexico and Tenn were chuckling to themselves, and Ark glared at them through his helmet. "**Alright, just… be careful, okay**?"

Arizona laughed, "**Riiiiight. Seeya**", and cut the connection.

"So, what's the plan Ark?" Tenn asked, walking up to him.

He opened one of the emergency lockers, passing out shotguns between the three of them. "We're gonna be in close quarters, fight our way through to the objective and meet up with Arizona, then set the charges and get the hell out of here."

Cocking the shotgun, Mexico nodded in agreement. "What are we waiting for? Let's do this!"

Ark shook his head, "There's only one problem with that… There are three different paths. We each take one and rendezvous at the objective. Sync?"

"Sync." Both Tenn and Mexico spoke at once.

"See you on the other side" Ark spoke, before running forward to his path, and immediately coming face to face with an overcharged plasma pistol. _Son of a bitch! _He slammed his wrist upwards into the Elite's arm as it released the trigger, causing the bolt to miss. The Elite roared in anger, before swinging at him with his fist. Ark moved his head to the side quickly, then reared his fist back and let loose, smacking the Elite dead-center in its face. Stumbling back slightly, it ignited an energy sword. Quickly, Ark slide out his combat knife, throwing it against the weakened shields on the Elite's face and hearing the sickening squelch as the blade hit home, followed by the body hitting the floor.

"I'll take that, thank you very much…" He spoke quietly, as he removed the Energy Sword from the now dead Elite's grasp, holstering it on his hip. Using his TacMap, he quickly moved through the facility, clearing every hall he passed quickly and efficiently, before arriving in the engineering and electrical room.

"**Zona? Mexico? Tenn? Does anyone read me?"** Ark called out quietly over the comm, before jumping backwards in surprise as a black and purple armored figure landed in front of him, sniper rifle still smoking from a recent discharge.

"Son of a bitch!" He shouted, wheeling backwards with his pistol drawn.

"Nope, it's the bitch herself," Zona spoke coldly to him, obviously annoyed.

"You said it, not me" Ark laughed a little, gazing around at their surroundings. "Have you heard from Mexico or Tenn yet?"

Arizona shook her head, "The last I heard from them was when you were explaining the plan, after that, nothing."

"They should've been here by now, I don't like this…" A loud banging noise and shouting is heard behind a door, and he spins around, crouching down with his pistol raised. Zona ran up behind a piece of rubble for cover, sniper barrel outstretched from behind it.

"What the hell was that?!" She hissed at Arkansas, who simply shrugged in response. "Well how about you go fucking find out?"

Ark laughed harshly, "Hell no! Why would I want to do that?"

Putting on her sweetest voice, Zona replied, "Because you love meee." A full twenty seconds passed before he flipped her the finger and stood up cautiously, pistol raised in one hand while Arizona laughed behind cover.

Choosing the direct approach, he knocked four times on the door and listened as the banging stopped. _That's strange… Must have been an automated process from the facility's syste- HOLY SHIT! _Ark was blown to the ground as a Hunter slams through the doorway, fuel rod cannon still glowing from its discharge.

Arkansas stood up shakily, ignoring the copper taste in his mouth as he ran to the side, unloading round after round from his magnum into the Hunters armor. "Hey c'mon, over here you idiots!" He taunted

"You clever idiot…" 'Zona muttered, raising her sniper rifle to take aim at the unprotected portion of the hunters armor. The rifle cracked once, twice, three times before it spun around, cannon charged. "Oh hell no!" She shouted while activating her armor enhancement, locking down her armor just as the plasma exploded all around her, scorching the floor but leaving her unscathed.

The Hunter roared in frustration, charging towards Arizona with the large metal shield attached to its forearm. The two ton plate of pure metal didn't even nudge the armor locked Spartan, who watched the countdown in her HUD anxiously.

_Just gotta time this right…_ Ark thought, raising his newfound assault rifle at the Hunters back. _Three…two…one… Now! _"Get to cover!" He shouted, before squeezing the trigger of the rifle and watching round after round impact the soft exposed tissue.

The Hunter roared in pain, swinging back around and switching tactics, fired a stream of hot plasma, melting the tiles around Arkansas and forcing him back behind cover. Arizona took advantage of this as her Armor Lock disengaged, and ran forward while activating a plasma grenade.

"Let's see if that armor protects you from this!" 'Zona shouted, sticking the grenade to its back before running for cover as the Hunter turned around, the familiar hum filling the air as the plasma cycled.

Ark stood up, assault rifle in one hand and pistol in the other and prepared to open fire, before a bright flash filled the air and the report from the grenade echoed through the room. The smoke cleared to reveal the Hunter corpse lying on the ground, now separated in halves. Walking forward, he chuckled at the sight.

"I guess you could say two is better than one..." He laughed, grinning underneath his helmet.

Raising her Sniper Rifle waist high, 'Zona replied "I swear to God, if you make one more shitty joke this mission I will shoot your balls off. Commanding officer or not!"

Face pale and now considerably less happy, Ark managed a nod as he examined the entryway the Hunter had appeared from. "'Zona, this is the way that Mexico and Tenn should have come through…" He spoke nervously, feeling the familiar tightening feeling in his gut.

She spoke quietly, worry seeping through her calm demeanor, "I know… What do you suggest?"

He considered his options quickly. "Set the charges and link them to the detonator. Then we're going after them."

She held up her hands in what was supposed to be a calming gesture. "Whoa there Ark, orders were to set the charges and get out, no pit stops..."

Ark cut her off quickly "I know what the mission is Agent Arizona," He accentuated coldly, "But that is my team and I will be damned before I leave them behind. Now set the charges, that's an order."

Arizona stiffened and straightened up, saluting quickly "Sir, yes sir." She replied just as coldly, matching his attitude.

_She's gonna give me hell for this later…_ He groaned inwardly, but saluted back anyways as she stepped over to the main generator and began setting up the charges.

"**Tenn, Mexico, if you're still alive and can hear this, listen up. We've set the charges and are backtracking to look for you. If you are hearing this, respond, that's an order.**" Ark called out futilely over the squad's comm channel.

Arizona walked up behind him, slipping her fingers through his in a rare gesture of compassion during a mission. "You know they're probably gone, right?" She spoke quietly, still angry but with a tinge of sadness in her voice.

He nodded, swallowing his grief and forcing himself to stay strong. _C'mon, there's still a chance. You can do this; just don't let the grief distract you. There's always a chance._ "Either way…" Ark murmured, "I'm not leaving them here."

'Zona just nodded, squeezing his hand quickly before letting go and unholstering her rifle once more. "Charges are set and primed, just one click and the whole building begins to go up." She stated, handing him the trigger.

Arkansas attached it to his belt, then discarded and slammed a new clip home into his assault rifle. "Good work. Now let's go get our team back 'Zona." He raised it and walked through the smoldering entryway. Arizona clicked the safety off her sniper rifle in response, following him.

The damaged tiles cracked underneath the weight of their MJOLNIR armor, as Ark took point and swept his rifle around. The corridor was in ruins, the emergency lights swinging wildly from their fixtures and casting a hellish glow around.

"I can't see shit" 'Zona complained quietly, shaking her head in annoyance. "You see anything?"

"Not yet, give me a second," Ark replied, reaching up to activate his VISR system. His HUD brightened the scene in front of him, and he inhaled sharply.

Arizona tilted her head at him curiously, still unable to see in the darkness. "What?"

He sighed and looked down, retrieving the dog tags from the blackened suits of armor on the ground before facing 'Zona. "I found them…" He spoke quietly, before wrapping the tags around his hand.

"Oh my god…" She gasped as she looked down and saw the bloody spectacle on the floor. Tenn and Mexico's bodies lay on the ground, still smoldering from plasma fire. Mexico's chest plate had been crushed in, and blood dribbled out from the cracks. The entire front of Tenn's armor had been blown apart, and she lay face down on top of a Hunters body, still gripping the knife that had taken it down.

_That's right; they always come in pairs…_ Ark thought sadly, _They bought us time and we didn't even know it._ As both Freelancers grieved, a dying alarm sounded throughout the facility before being cut off abruptly.

"We need to move, now." Ark spoke finally, shoving his grief down to deal with later. He slung his rifle over his shoulder, sliding his magnum out of its holster and gripping the detonator in his other hand.

'Zona nodded after a few seconds, and turned about and strode out of the corridor. Ark followed, walking over to the main generator before activating his comm. "**Mother of Invention, this is team Delta, we need evac now. Covenant are breaching the facility from all sides and we have casualties. Repeat, we have casualties.**"

Static crackled over the comm for a moment before a choppy female voice replied, "**Team Delta this is** **479er, I'm reading you loud and clear. Prep for evac in five, I'll see you then. 479er out."**

Arkansas nodded and cut the connection, too weary to respond. "How many rounds do you still have?" He asked.

'Zona gestured towards the loaded clip in her sniper, "Got 4 rounds left here, and another clip for my SMG." She pointed towards the submachine gun, strapped to her hip. "How about you?"

Ark sighed, "One clip on my rifle, and one left on my magnum as well."

Shaking her head in disbelief, Arizona replied, "So we have a total of four clips, to fight off an unknown amount of highly trained, alien soldiers until our evac arrives. Permission to describe just how fucked we are right now?"

As if on cue, a plasma burst from orbit hit the ceiling, melting the steel off like nothing. "Get down!" Ark shouted, running forward to roll behind the generator, pressing his back against it. "C'mon, move it or lose it 'Zona!"

She sprinted and dove to the ground, landing behind the generator just as the second wave of plasma fire strafed the inside of the building. "Where the hell did that come from?!" She cursed, raising herself off the ground to crouch next to Arkansas.

"At a guess? From orbit… They really don't want us to leave it seems," He replied, peeking around to examine the now molten hole in the roof. "Shit, we got Banshee's!" Ark spun from behind cover, firing quick bursts from his rifle at the aerial targets.

The slick purple machines hissed, plasma fire darting from the cannons mounted on its sides. Arizona took advantage of this and took aim with her rifle. The renowned sniper pulled the trigger, putting a bullet through the fuselage of the Banshee.

Losing control, the metal screeched in protest as the Banshee crashed into the side of the facility. "Nice shot 'Zona" Ark remarked, slinging his rifle over his shoulder again.

"Oh don't sound so surprised…" She snapped, albeit with a small smile underneath her helmet. A screaming noise filled the air as a second Banshee could be seen flying towards the facility, cannons trained on the two Freelancers.

Arkansas turn sharply, pistol raised immediately. "Think you can make it again?" The shrieking got louder as two more Banshee's joined the first, now in formation. "Or three more times?" He suggested weakly.

'Zona raised her rifle and activated the zoom feature, taking aim. "Let's find out." She spoke calmly, finger on the trigger.

Suddenly, each Banshee exploded in a spray of sparks and twisted metal mere seconds after each other.

Ark cheered "Holy shit, that was amazing!" He clapped Arizona on the shoulder, grinning underneath his helmet.

She only lowered her rifle, her head cocked in confusion, "…That wasn't me, Ark…"

The comm crackled with static for a moment, before a familiar voice joined the two confused soldiers. "**Mother Invention, this is 479er. We have confirmation that Delta Team is still alive and kicking. Extraction in progress."** 479er's Pelican drop ship came into view above the facility, chin guns smoking from their discharge on the Banshee's. It dropped down and the bay door opened quickly, and Ark saw 479er leaning around to wave them in.

"Come one, move it people! We don't have time!" She shouted, stress breaking through the usual cool voice all pilots had. Ark nodded in response, while the two surviving members of Delta Team jogged aboard the dropship.

479er began the takeoff process as soon as their feet touched the troop bay, causing them to stumble slightly into seats next to each other.

"What's the rush?" Ark shouted above the wind noise, as the bay door shut and sealed itself mid-flight.

A deep voice with a heavy southern accent, drawled over the comm system, "**Your mission was to prime the generators to blow, was it not Agent Arkansas?**"

Both Ark and 'Zona straightened in their seats by reflex upon hearing the Director's voice, "Yes sir, charges are set and primed; ready to detonate on your order."

"**Activate them.**" The Director spoke forcibly, intent on completing their mission.

"But sir, we're still in range of the facility. Those explosives could damage us as well!" 'Zona spoke angrily.

The comm was silent for a couple seconds, before he replied, "**Agent Arizona, this is a direct order to Agent Arkansas to detonate those explosives. If I want your opinion on my actions, I will damn well ask for it!**" He shouted. "**Now activate the detonator Agent!"**

Ark let out a weary sigh, "I'm really getting tired of this bullshit…" He whispered, too quiet to be heard by anyone but himself and Arizona. Then he unhooked the detonator from his belt and squeezed the trigger, gripping on to the seat tightly.

A loud clap and screeching of metal could be heard, the noise almost deafening as the UNSC Facility was torn apart by the detonation of its main generator. The rapidly expanding cloud of fire was swallowing human and covenant forces alike on the ground.

"Punch it!" 'Zona screamed at the pilot, viewing the fiery cloud get closer and closer.

"It's been punched!" 479er shouted back, looking frantically at all the onboard instruments for a possible way out.

It seemed like time slowed down for Arkansas as he viewed the blast, nearly upon the Pelican. He snapped over to look at Arizona. "Activate your armor lock, now! Don't question it, just do it." Unbuckling the restraints, he ran over to the front of the troop bay and activated the airlock seal on the cockpit, separating 479er from the two Freelancers and providing another wall of defense for her.

'Zona nodded and locked down her armor, and Ark barely had time to sigh in relief as the fiery explosion smashed into the body of the Pelican, heat taking down his shields almost instantaneously.

"Son of a bitch…" He groaned, the stress forcing him to his knees as the Pelican shook around, now in a nosedive for the ground. The fire faded from inside the dropship, and Ark grabbed onto the restraints, gripping them as tight as possible while the air whistled around him. _This is gonna hurt… _He thought, closing his eyes and bracing for impact. A new explosion replaced the old, as the ship impacted the ground. Suddenly, he felt no more pressure or pain as his body was lifted in the air, before crashing back down with a crack as he blacked out.

With enormous difficulty, he opened his eyes and gazed around at his new surroundings. _What happened?_ He wondered, groaning and shutting his eyes again as a splitting headache tore through his head. After a few moments he blinked away the stars, and saw that he was lying in Recovery One, aboard the Mother of Invention. More importantly, he looked to his left and saw Arizona without her helmet, lying asleep in the chair next to him.

"Hey…" Ark coughed weakly, his throat dry from sitting unconscious for who-knows how long. 'Zona was awake and up immediately, her normally upkept blond hair splayed out wildly and blue eyes full of concern as she looked at him.

"Don't you ever, ever, do that again…" She spoke quietly, punching his arm lightly before holding his hand. "How are you feeling?"

He laughed bitterly, wincing in pain, "Like I got hit by a truck. Then, the truck backed up on me… "

'Zona chuckled softly, "Well yeaaah, you did get blown up by a Pelican."

Ark's eyes widened at the realization, _But where the hell is 479er?_ As he opened his mouth to voice his question, but Arizona just held up her hand and silenced him.

"479er's fine, she suffered a hell of a lot less injuries because of your quick thinking" Looking down, she added, "Same with me…"

Before Ark could respond, the tall man with slightly graying hair on the sides strode into the room, hands folded behind his back. "Agents Arkansas, I was informed that you had awoken." A familiar southern accent drawled.

Letting go of his hand, Arizona stood up and saluted, while Ark did the best salute he could in his condition. "Sir!"

"At ease, Agents. That was quick thinking on your part, Agent Arkansas. Not only did you and Agent Arizona take down the facility, but you managed to save your surviving teammates by sacrificing your own safety. These are traits I value highly, and I expect to continue seeing such extraordinary performance in the future." The Director continued, "However, Agent Arizona I want to see you in my office later to discuss the issue of your attitude toward superiors during combat situations. That is all." He nodded towards the two Freelancers, before striding back out.

Once the Director mentioned her attitude, 'Zona rolled her eyes and flipped him the finger once he turned around to leave. "If we had listened to him, you would've been even more banged up than you are now!" She bristled, frustrated as she sat back down on the bed next to Ark.

Ark simply sighed and held her hand, massaging it lightly as he thought carefully about how to respond. Finally, he replied "I did what I had to do, and I'm fine, see?" He smiled weakly, not reaching his eyes.

'Zona just shook her head in response, "Oh shut up, you know what I mean…" She leaned down and kissed his cheek quickly, before standing up and picking up her helmet from the seat next to her. "I don't want to, but I've gotta run. I' m supposed to be going up against Wash in hand-to-hand training in 5."

He merely smiled and waved her off, "It's fine, kick his ass for me though" He laughed, "See you later?" He questioned, as she began to walk out of the room.

Turning back, she merely smirked and sealed her helmet back on, "We'll see..."


	2. Chapter 1

"You sure you're good now? You took quite a hit there Ark…" a purple and green armored man asked, concern written across his face

"I said I was alright North, good may be overdoing it a little" The blue and purple armored Freelancer, Arkansas replied with a little laugh.

North simply shook his head in disbelief, although wearing a small smile. "I'm just trying to make sure you're okay before Carolina sends you into another training match. I don't have to remind you what happened last time…" He trailed off.

Ark winced, recalling the number one, Agent Carolina, putting him in a traning session against Agent Maine. That man was tougher than a tank, sending a barely healed Arkansas back to Recovery One. "No, I'm good for sure this time." He replied, putting his helmet on and sealing it.

North picked up his own helmet and put it on, nodding towards the doctors as the two Freelancers exit the infirmary. "So, feel like grabbing some food from the mess hall with South and I?"

Ark shook his head, "Nah, 'Zona's going up against Florida in the training room I heard. I'm gonna go watch, but we'll meet you two in the mess hall afterwards" he suggested.

Nodding, North agreed. "Sounds like a plan, we'll seeya there." He started walking off to the mess hall, before calling out over his shoulder, "Don't be late!"

Laughing, Ark shouted back, "No guarantee's!" before continuing to walk down to the training rom. The doors hissed open and Ark stepped into the huge circular room. It was unoccupied aside from two freelancers fighting in the center. A man in dark blue armor was going against a woman in black and purple.

Although both still stood, Ark could see the blue one, Agent Florida, taking far more hits than he was able to return. Arizona on the other hand was speeding up her attacks as fatigue set in with Florida.

Blocking a punch with her forearm, 'Zona then shot her fist forward and nailed Florida in the faceplate. He grunted and stumbled backwards, off balance. Taking this opportunity she launched forward with a kick to Florida's legs, bringing him to his knees. Arizona then spun around and let loose with a wicked kick, catching Florida in the helmet and flinging him to the ground with a groan.

Ark walked forward, clapping slowly as 'Zona spun around in confusion at the interruption. Upon seeing Arkansas, she took off her helmet and wiped the sweat off her forehead before glaring daggers at him.

"You're supposed to be in Recovery One for another week…" She growled, annoyed at his antics.


	3. Chapter 2

"So there I was, cornered by three Elites with only one shot left in my magnum." York began, eyes twinkling with mischief as his tale gained the attention of the other two freelancers at the table. "I'm raising hell on the comms, but I had taken a needle to my receiver earlier in combat. So I had no idea if anyone was even alive to respond or not. I figured I could've taken one of em, maybe two if I could get a hold if one of their plasma rifles."

Maine let out a chuckle at that. "Get yourself killed trying it" the large Freelancer rumbled, helmet still on unlike the rest of them.

York let out an exasperated sigh, "C'mon man, just let me finish my story. Where was I? Oh right, so we've got a stare down going on, which they decided to cheat at I suppose." He laughed before continuing. "They drew their energy swords and fall out sprinted at me. I was about to fire my last shot when I see this tealish aqua colored blur fly forwards, and she smashed the closest ones head into a wall with a sidekick. I'm telling you, that thing exploded! Do you know how bad elite guts smell?" He winced, "Took seven showers… Anyways, this guys head blew apart and his two buddies are just standing there dumbfounded. Didn't even get a chance before she picked up his energy sword and whoosh, vwomp!" York accentuated the sound effects by pretending to swing an energy sword, nearly knocking his tray over onto Washington.

"York!" A sharp female voice shouted across the mess hall, and Washington, Maine, and CT broke out in laughter as Agent Carolina walked up to their table. "You were supposed to meet the Director in his office twenty minutes ago…" She growled, looking fairly frustrated.

Yorks smile fell and his face paled, as he hurriedly picked up his helmet and dumped his tray onto Washington's. "Thanks Wash," he spoke, right before sprinting out the doors of the mess hall, and nearly running over Arkansas and Arizona as he ran past.

Carolina merely smirked a little and sat down where the tan freelancer had been, next to Wash and Maine. Washington looked up from his mess of a tray and waved. "Ark, 'Zona, over here!" the grey and yellow freelancer called out.

"Be there in a minute!" Ark replied as he and Arizona walked to the front, loading up their trays with food.

'Zona looked around the mess hall as they picked up their trays. "Where's North? I thought you said he would be here." She asked.

Arkansas felt the familiar tightening in his chest, jealousy welling up in him as she mentioned her previous lover. "Hell if I know, he said he would be here. I'm not his handler." He spoke, an unintended edge to his voice.

She simply sighed in disappointment, and they both walked over to Wash's table, taking seats next to CT and across from Wash, Carolina and Maine. CT looked up from her book and nodded at 'Zona, who returned the gesture, before returning back to her fictional world. Carolina however, frowned at the pair when they sat down. "Arizona, you're supposed to be in training with Florida still." She then looked over at Ark incredulously, "Ark you aren't supposed to be out of Recovery One for another week!" she exclaimed.

Ark took off his helmet and smiled weakly, "Sorry boss, I'm healed enough for now though and I needed to get out of there." 'Zona just rolled her eyes at Carolina, not even bothering to respond as she began to eat.

Carolina wasn't having any of that however, and turned her wrath on her. "Arizona, you're scheduled to be training with Florida for another hour. We need to keep our team in top physical condition and we can't do that if some people won't listen to the fucking rules!" She hissed, as Wash slid a little bit further away from Carolina.

Ark intervened here before 'Zona could respond. "My fault again, sorry." Then finding a way to vent his frustrations, he added, "North was supposed to meet us here but has yet so show…"

Grumbling, Carolina relented slightly. "Fine then, just don't do it again." She looked over at the clock and stood up, looking over at Arkansas with an evil glee in her eyes. "If you're so good now Ark, why don't you come with me to the Directors office. I'm sure he wouldn't mind teaming you and York together on his new assignment."

Raising his eyebrows in surprise, he thought for a moment before standing up. "Sure thing, would be nice to chill out with York for a bit." He smirked at Carolina's expression which soured slightly before she strode off to the Directors office. _You want me to play your game, I'll play. But I'm playing it my way…_ He thought, chugging the last bit of drink he had before picking up his helmet off the table.

Arizona muttered, "You didn't have to do that…"

Ark turned to look at her, staring in confusion. "Didn't have to do what?"

She looked up from her food and looked at him with the faintest hint of worry in her eyes, "Putting yourself out there for me. Now she's throwing you into a mission fresh out of the infirmary and if you get hurt…" she trailed off, and he knew exactly what she was implying.

"I'll be careful 'Zona, I promise. Do you mind if I borrow your sniper though? York will need some backup." He questioned, giving her a smile.

Her face scrunched up, as she contemplated it for a moment. "Fine… but not ONE scratch, got that? You know I'll have your ass if it's broken."

Ark gave her a mock salute, "Yes ma'am" he joked.

"Arkansas get your ass over here!" Carolina shouted through the doors, loud even through the metal.

Every freelancer at the table winced simultaneously upon hearing her call.

CT sighed, exasperated and slammed her book down on the table, startling everyone. "Would you just fucking go already?!"

Ark merely held his hands up in surrender and jogged over to the doors, smiling weakly. "See y'all around" He spoke, before a teal armored hand shot out from the doors and yanked him through, reducing the rest of them to laughter once again.

'Zona wiped a tear away from laughing so hard, before standing up. "I really should be heading off, gotta get back to kicking Florida's ass." She smirked, remembering knocking him on his ass last round.

Maine growled and Arizona froze, looking back at the freelancer who had also stood up. Towering over 'Zona, he grumbled, "What about North?"

Blushing, she threw on her helmet quickly to hide it before replying, "What about him?"

Now Wash hopped in on the conversation, "Well, you two used to date and haven't you heard the news yet?" He asked, looking puzzled.

It was Arizona's turn to be confused, "Heard what?" She asked.

CT looked up from her book, looking surprised. "You seriously haven't heard?"

'Zona ground her teeth together in frustration, "No, I haven't heard what it fucking is yet! So tell me already and quit beating around the goddamn bush!" She cursed.

Maine growled, "North was caught in bed with Maryland"

Arizona froze in her tracks, feeling her heart sink into her stomach. "….What."

"Welcome back Agent Arkansas" The Director drawled as both Ark and York saluted and left the office. Both were groaning as they left, whereas Carolina walked inside immediately after their departure. "Are the agents in position, Carolina?" He asked.

"Yes sir, all accounted for…" Carolina spoke, before being cut off as the door shut behind her.

"Hey man, look at the bright side! We get to go on a mission together AND your girlfriend is letting you use her rifle." York accentuated with a wink while Ark groaned and put his hands to his head.

"If she ever hears you say that, she will not hesitate to unload a round into your ass." Ark mumbled.

York grinned, "Nah, I'll leave that to you two in your off time…" He cackled with laughter as they stepped in the armory.

Blushing underneath his helmet, Ark stuttered for a moment before turning away from York and walking to where 'Zona's prized sniper rifle stood. He hefted it off the rack, picking several clips of armor piercing rounds off the nearby table and loading one in. He slung it around his back before looking through the rest of the weapons. "What are you going with, York?" Ark called over his shoulder, trying to decide between an SMG or a Battle Rifle.

The tan freelancer walked over, wielding a shotgun in his hands and dual SMGs strapped to his hips. "Eh, I would go with the battle rifle if I were you."

Ark laughed, "Are you saying that because it's a good choice or because you don't want me copying you…"

Shrugging, York replied "You know me too well Ark, old buddy. Now can we please hurry up, I'm starving." He whined pathetically, his stomach growling to accentuate his point.

"Sheesh, give me a minute!" Ark grumbled, finally picking a Battle Rifle off the rack and loading it. He also picked up a couple grenades as they walked out the armory and towards the flight deck.

Upon walking up to 479er's Pelican, York turned to Arkansas. "Dude, I really hope you were listening to the mission plan…"

In response, Ark let out a defeated sigh. "We haven't even started, and we're already fucked!"


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Fight Is On

The Pelican dived and dodged as artillery fire exploded around it. 479er cursed as one shell nearly took out the cockpit, cracking the glass instead. "Why the hell did I listen to you idiots?!" She shouted at the two freelancers in the back.

Ark simply groaned in response, head held between his legs. "I'm asking myself the same question…" He croaked out, trying not to get sick.

Gripping the restraints tightly, York shouted to be heard above the noise. "I didn't know they were expecting us! I would've come up with a different plan otherwise!"

479er maneuvered the controls quickly, narrowly avoiding what would've been a quick end to their mission. She hit a lever, opening the bay doors of the Pelican, "It's too hot to get you two any further! Extraction will be here in thirty, don't be late because I won't be waiting around" She called to the back.

York and Ark stood up and stretched slightly, slipping into their jetpacks. "So what exactly did happen to Georgia?" Ark mused aloud, flicking the safety off his battle rifle.

"Dude trust me, you don't want to know." York replied mysteriously, gripping his dual SMG's and walking to stand at the back of the bay. Ark shook his head with a sigh and walked next to him.

"I really don't wanna do this…" He muttered, leaning over the edge to see how far above ground they were. _I can't even see the fucking ground_, Ark thought with fear. _Badass space warrior that can slaughter aliens, but I'm scared of heights!_

His inner rants were cut short as another shell exploded just to the left of the Pelican, shaking it and knocking both York and Arkansas out of the Pelican with a shout.

"Son of a bitch!" York cried, activating his jetpack and speeding towards the ground in a more controlled flight.

Ark struggled with the settings on his jetpack as he fell through a cloud, _C'mon, work damn it!_ Finally, he flicked the right lever and shot forward through the air, passing York easily and heading at a diagonal angle towards the enemy encampment.

Activating his Comm, York hailed Ark. "**What the hell are you doing?"**

His only reply was static for a couple moments, before Ark's panicked voice could be heard faintly "**I have no idea!"** he cried.

York struggled not to laugh as he saw Arkansas crash through multiple trees's, before coming to rest on the forest floor with a crash. "**I'll be there in a minute… sit tight buddy.**"

Groaning, Ark cut the connection as York started to laugh. _Not my fault these things don't come with instructions. _He sat up and shakily got to his feet, looking around for his battle rifle. Unable to find it, he sighed and switched to 'Zona's sniper rifle, which had miraculously not been damaged. Ark activated his suit diagnostics system, pleased to see that all he was suffering from was bruising and a possible concussion from the crash. He shut it off and activated his VISR, just as he heard gunshots start to go off in the distance. "Goddamn it, York…" He growled, before sprinting through the dense forest.

"Get on your knees, asshole!" a gruff male voice shouted at York, who simply raised his hands in surrender.  
"Easy, easy, just give me a second…" He replied, going onto his knees while the man in black Orbital Drop Shock Trooper armor, probably an Insurrectionist, pointed a shotgun at his face. Around fifty other soldiers, dressed in the standard camo militia stood by with Assault Rifles loaded and aimed at York.

Ark snuck around through the foliage, inwardly groaning as his dark blue and purple armor would be like a giant marker as soon as he stepped out from the treeline. He gazed through the scope of the rifle, looking for a way he could eliminate enough to give York a fighting chance. _If I shoot their leader with the shotgun, the rest spray with the rifle and its game over. But if I work on the militia first, the shotgun one will take out York easily..._ Ark groaned inwardly, trying to figure this out before they got bored and shot York for fun.

He saw the leader's head bob up and down, asking York a question. Whatever the tan freelancers response was, he sure didn't like it, ripping York's helmet off and smashing the butt of his shotgun into his face. Time seemed to slow down after that, as Ark looked at the grenades on the militia soldiers belts.

With a cold smirk under his helmet, Ark swung the barrel of the rifle to bear and squeezed the trigger. He didn't stop to watch the spray of blood from the leaders helmet as he rolled forward from behind cover, tossing two grenades to the left of the group and firing another round into one of the belted grenades. The detonations rocked the entire group, blowing many to smithereens as the rest stumbled around in confusion. "C'mon York, don't give up on me now!" Ark shouted over his shoulder, firing his last two shots in his clip into two soldiers, watching them hit the ground quickly.

He didn't hear any other response from York however, aside from the shotgun firing rapidly and the sound of bodies hitting the forest floor. Ark faintly heard a couple assault rifles going off, but thought nothing of it as they silenced quickly. He slung the rifle around his back quickly, and unsheathed his combat knife while charging at the few remaining soldiers on the right. He leapt forwards, smashing his fist into ones face and slashing the other across the chest, spinning the blade in his hand to stab it into his chest with a downwards sweep.

Removing his blade from the now dying soldier, Ark moved his head to the side to dodge a punch, ruthlessly stabbing the knife through the soldier's throat. With a strangled cry, the man went down hard. He flicked his blade to the side quickly, flicking the blood off it before rotating it until he held the blade end. Ark cocked his arm back before letting loose and flinging the knife across the clearing, smiling with satisfaction as it went through ones visor. Quickly, he glanced over to see how York was faring.

The number two Freelancer was easily holding his own against many of the soldiers, using a mix of punches and blocks along with his shotgun to take them down efficiently. York blocked a knife slash with the side of his shotgun, before twisting the barrel of said rifle around the soldiers arm and blowing his head off. There was so much blood covering York, that Ark couldn't tell if he had been injured or not.

"C'mon men, they're over here!" Ark spun around, seeing many more soldiers advancing towards their bloodied clearing in warthogs. He braced the sniper against his shoulder, quickly firing all four rounds and taking down the entire crew of one, and the driver on a second one. Unfortunatly, the turret soldier in the second warthog turned his chaingun on Ark's position, immediately firing as the freelancer dived for cover.

Ducking behind a tree stump that was rapidly being whittled down by the chainguns' high fire rate, Ark opened a comm channel. "**479er this is Agent Arkansas, the objective has been failed! Repeat, mission failed and we need extraction now!"**

Immediately the response came back, **"Agent Arkansas this is 479er, I am in route. Get ready to jump on board, you guys sure as hell stepped in the wrong ant pile"**

Ark was about to respond, before a bullet whizzed by his helmet. "A little help, York?!" He shouted above the roar of the chain gun, hearing the remaining warthog's get closer. Getting no response, he peered to the side and saw York lying on the ground. Not moving.

Just as the enemy warthogs arrived, 479er whooshed in from above, firing missiles and causing the warthogs to erupt in flames. She lowered the ramp of the Pelican, and Ark stood up, running away from the ramp and towards York's unmoving body. "What the hell are you doing? We have to go NOW!" She shouted, seeing multiple targets incoming on her radar.

He didn't reply, instead hefting York's body over his shoulder and ran up the ramp as fast as he could, locking York into a seat with the restraints. "Just go!" Ark cried as bullets pinged off the hull, and 479er complied quickly, shutting the bay door and flying off into the sky.

Ark watched helplessly as York continued to bleed through bullet holes in his helmet, still unconscious. _Or worse…_ Ark thought darkly, shaking his head to banish the very presence of that idea. _He'll be fine. He's York after all, he'll make it._ At the end of that thought, he felt the Pelican land aboard the Mother of Invention, and quickly hit the manual release on the bay doors. Four medics stood outside the drop ship, already with a gurney out and running aboard the ship quickly. They undid the restraints and hefted York out of the seat, dropping him into the gurney.

They quickly wheeled away York through the doors that he knew from experience led to the surgery room, right next to Recovery One. As Ark stepped off board, he unclipped his helmet and took it off, shaking his head. The next moment however, he felt himself being pushed and held by his throat against the side of the Pelican by a certain teal female Freelancer. "How in the hell did he get hurt?" She growled, and although unable to see through her helmet, Ark could imagine the rage written across her face.

More concerning, however, was the lack of air reaching his lungs as Ark gasped out, "Insurrectionists… jetpacks… crashing…" then let out a noise that sounded remotely like an explosion, using up the last of his breath.

Carolina held him there for another few moments while his face turned red, before letting go and gazing coldly at Ark as he lay on the ground, coughing and breathing heavily. "He had better be alright. For your sake…" She finally spoke, turning on her heel and barging through the doors into the surgery room.

_I guess being number one opens doors, literally!_ Ark thought, still too low on breath to speak as he watched Carolina walk through the normally forbidden doors. He stood up weakly, hand on the side of the Pelican and realized how sore he was. Looking down, he was surprised to find bullet holes in his chestplate, assault rifle rounds likely. Satisfied that the rounds hadn't breached his undersuit, Ark left the hanger bay and turned the corner, walking into the locker rooms.

After managing to find his old locker, Ark stripped off his armor and locked it inside. Too tired to walk back to the armory, he simply unscrewed the long barrel of 'Zona's sniper rifle and carefully fit the two pieces inside. He sighed and looked at his reflection in the mirror mounted inside his locker. It showed a man in his late twenties, with black hair that held streaks of grey in it. His eyes had bags under them from sleep deprivation, giving him a mean neutral look that he never intended.

With a sigh, Ark shut the locker door and began the long treck to his room. While the locker room was conveniently placed near the hanger, his room was placed on the entire opposite side of the ship. Meaning he had to walk past the mess hall, the armory, the Director's office in the center of the Mother of Invention, before finally passing the training center and reaching his room. As Ark walked past the mess hall, he looked through the glass partition in the door to see CT and Florida sitting back to back at a table, reading. While Florida was slightly taller than her, CT's armor was bulkier and could take more hits than his.

What caught his attention, however, was that they were holding hands while they read. They also weren't wearing their helmets, a rare occasion for Florida. He usually hid behind his visor and rarely spoke to anyone on the team, although he seemed friendly enough. CT's expression was hidden behind her combed over hairstyle, whereas Florida wore a content expression on his face as he read.

Ark shook his head with a small smile and continued walking on, quietly sneaking around the Directors office. He didn't see anyone in the training room for once. _Guess everyone's taking a break for today…_ He mused, before finally walking onto his bed and falling flat on it with a groan. Ark managed to keep his eyes open for about thirty seconds, before weariness and exhaustion kicked in and he succumbed to rest.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Shit Hits The Fan

Ark awoke to the sound of his door hissing open, admitting in a slender silhouette. Keeping his breathing regular, he glanced at his digital clock. It read 3:43am. Ark reached under his pillow and gripped the handle of his knife, prepared to defend himself against the intruder. Or he was, until the shadowy figure sprawled out on top of him and began to use him as a pillow. He barely held in a grunt of surprise, letting go of his knife, knowing he was safe. "Hey there sleepy head…" Ark whispered a small smile on his face.

A small sniffle, then "Hey babe…" came 'Zona's shaky reply. Ark immediately caught on, propping himself up on his elbows with concern written across his face. _Zona never cries, ever…_ He thought, worriedly.

"Are you alright?" He questioned, looking her in the eyes. Ark could see her eyes had a glassy look to them, barely holding back tears. She stared back only for a few moments before burying her face in his chest.

"No, I'm not" Came Zona's muffled reply, before he felt her give in and begin to sob.

Ark was at a lost, they had been dating for three months, but not once had he seen her cry. "Shh… It's alright…" He attempted to reassure her, holding her tightly in his arms.

'Zona didn't give any response, but the tears slowed down slightly. "It's… It's fine" She choked out finally, lying.

He kissed her forehead, then brushed stray strands of hair off her face. "I've known you for a year 'Zona, dated for three months of that… I know when you're lying."

She sniffled, wiping her eyes. "Sorry… I just don't want you to worry."

"I'm always worried about you, 'Zona." Ark smiled at her.

'Zona couldn't help the smile that came to her face upon hearing his confession. "Oh shut up…" She spoke playfully, cheering up.

Ark smirked, recognizing their familiar banter. "Not a chance"

Blushing slightly, 'Zona leaned forwards and brushed her lips against his lightly. Then, she kissed him.

Ark was stunned, but quickly recovered and returned the kiss. After a minute or so, they broke for air with faces flushed.

'Zona smiled a little, "That certainly shut you up."

He just laughed, and they both wore stupid grins on their faces. Tears now far gone, she curled up on his chest and let out a sigh. With Ark's arms around her and her worries temporarily forgotten, they fell into a peaceful sleep.

Hours later, they stood in line with the other freelancers at the mess hall. Ark's eyes scanned the room, leading them away from where North and his twin sister, South Dakota sat. 'Zona and South glared at each other a moment, before South chuckled and 'Zona shook her head, following Arkansas. They finally decided to sit down with Wash, CT, and Florida.

The three freelancers silenced as soon as Ark and 'Zona sat down, eating quietly. After a minute or two of this, Ark began tapping a beat of four repeatedly on the side of his tray. Arizona chuckled to herself, recognizing what his plan was.

He continued tapping, fast and louder each time. Florida seemed to be the only one unaffected, calmly eating his food. On the other hand, Wash was scowling into his cereal bowl, angrily scooping up cheerios. CT was the worst off, glaring at Arkansas while tightly gripping a plastic knife.

After about five long, agonizing moments of this, CT finally snapped. "What do you want?!" she hissed. Florida laid a hand on her shoulder to calm her, but she shrugged it off. He simply sighed in response, shaking his head disapprovingly.

Ark smirked, "I just wanted to know why everyone seems to be on edge this morning. I know its Monday, but it seems bit overkill."

In a fit of rage, CT lunged across the table with her plastic knife outstretched. Ark calmly knocked it aside, and then shoved her back down into her seat. "You're the so called 'clever one', you figure it out." She all but spat in his face, Florida attempting to calm the pissed off freelancer.

"What's your problem, CT?" 'Zona questioned, just as confused as Ark currently was.

Before she could reply, South's arrogant voice spoke from right behind 'Zona. "I don't know what her deal is, but I can answer the rest." She smirked at Ark. It was widely known throughout Project Freelancer that she had been trying to get together with Arkansas before, and even after he began dating Arizona. "York's still in the infirmary and Carolina hasn't left his side yet. Everyone blames you for his injury."

Ark waved off Arizona, knowing that she was getting close to shoving her sniper rifle up South's ass. "Wasn't my fault." He spoke calmly, with a slight edge to his voice. "If not for me, he wouldn't have made it back at all."

"Oh I know that, but they don't believe you." South replied, edging closer and closer to him.

'Zona could see North staring over at their table with a peculiar expression, one she hadn't seen before. "What? Don't you have to go say hi to Maryland or something?" She couldn't help the jealous edge her voice added, and a glance to her side showed that Ark had noticed it. 'Later' she mouthed at him, and he nodded in response before turning his attention back to South.

South, noticing North and Arizona's exchange, snapped her fingers. "That's what I was forgetting! 'Zona's jealous as hell of North's new girlfriend." She smirked, noticing how Ark gripped his tray all the tighter, determined not to show his emotions. "Especially since I caught Maryland and North fucking in his bed the other day, she's been bitchier than normal, and wouldn't you agree?"

The entire room had hushed down, watching the exchange between the Freelancers. Ark simply glared at South futilely, knowing she wouldn't stop. He stood up to go return his tray, and she trapped him against the table, getting between his legs. "Of course, if you're looking to vent or do… other things with, I'm your girl." She winked at him.

He simply pushed her off him and walked over, setting his tray down and trying not to let on how angry he was.

South muttered under her breath, "No idea what you see in that whore anyways…"

Even Carolina would have been impressed with how quickly he lunged across the room, shoving South across the table and knocking over multiple seats on top of her. The resounding crash echoed around the room, startling even Maine.

North stood up, "What's your problem Ark? She's just telling you the truth, not her fault if you don't like it!"

Pure rage was written across Arkansas' face, and he prepared to lunge at North as well before the Director walked in.

"Agents!" He barked, looking out of place in the mess hall, although no less formidable. All the Agents in the room lined up, snapping to attention.

"Sir!" They called out.

"Need I remind you that Project Freelancer has no interest in children? We expect you all to act like civilized adults, and if you have a score to settle Agent Arkansas," he drawled, glaring at Ark, "Then I demand you take it to the training room to settle. Not in the mess hall!" He ended, turning on point and stalking out of the mess while the Agents looked around at each other.

"C'mon you two…" Ark growled, gripping North and South's shoulders tightly and pulling them along towards the training room. "I would say we have something to settle, don't you?"

'Zona stared at them, torn between Arkansas and North. "Please, don't…" she whispered, to the sky or them she wasn't sure.

For once in his life, Arkansas was too wrapped up in his own troubles to bother with even a response to her, walking out the doors with North and South. Immediately as they exited, everyone inside the mess hall ran in a full on sprint to the viewing section above the training room, awaiting their arrival.

They had moved faster than expected, reaching the training room before the audience had a chance to gather. By the time 'Zona reached the balcony, they were in a full blown fight. Ark appeared to be wielding his pudgel stick with deadly efficiency, no mercy. South had been disarmed it seemed, and was attempting to stand back up when Ark swept past with a clean sweep, knocking her legs out from under her before he was forced to counter a strike from North.

The male twin had been more cautious than South, explaining why his pudgel stick remained in his hands. Although not as skilled with the weapon, he was trained in defense. That along with his quick reflexes made him a fair match for Ark's training and blend of tactics.

Ark swung his pudgel stick straight at North's face, which he easily batted aside and returned the favor. That was exactly what Ark was planning on, as he ducked to the ground and rolled forward, slamming upwards into North and then smacking him out of the air with the pudgel stick for good measure.

'Zona winced from her position, viewing two of her friends beating the shit out of each other.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Shit Hits The Fan (Part 2)

'Zona stared down from the balcony, watching as Arkansas went up against Agents North and South Dakota. Her boyfriend going up against her ex. She felt her stomach tie up into knots as she watched North take a pudgel stick to the face, and felt even worse when he responded in kind. She knew Ark had been trained very well with his current weapon, but even he couldn't fend off the twins for long without some assistance. 'Zona was utterly convinced that rage was the only thing keeping him on his feet, especially as she glanced at his figure. To the regular eye you wouldn't be able to tell he was tired, but she had known him for far too long to be fooled by something like this. It was obvious in the way he held his pudgel stick; crossed in front of him in a defensive pose, unlike the offence he had been leading previously.

She let out a smirk as South charged at him, still lacking her pudgel stick. _Bitch can't even find her own weapon!_ 'Zona thought with a small smile darting across her face, especially when she saw Ark duck under her fist, and using her own momentum against her, he flung his pudgel stick upwards at an angle. It caught her chestplate and flung her backwards behind him, landing on her ass with a curse. _At least, it looked like a curse… Hard to tell from this far up._

North had been waiting for this, however. Before Ark could turn back around to face him, he ran up and swung his own pudgel stick at Ark's legs, knocking him onto his back. Just as North raised the staff upwards in preparation to strike, Ark fought back, cocking both legs back and letting loose a vicious double front kick into North's balls. 'Zona winced as she saw North hit the ground, curling up. A quick gaze around the room showed every other Freelancer in the room wincing as well. Wash muttered something under his breath, hands covering his balls. The sight was almost enough to make her laugh. Almost.

'Zona watched anxiously as Ark slowly stood up, using his pudgel stick like a cane. She wanted to scream out a warning as she saw South stand up and run at his back. Helplessly, she watched as South ran and tackled Arkansas to the ground. When they landed, South was straddling his groin and landing punch after punch on his face while he tried futilely to defend himself. While South herself wouldn't be much of a challenge, the long lasting match against North had taken a lot out of him. 'Zona felt herself blush with anger when she realized that South knew she would be up in the viewing area, watching this. _She's sitting there on purpose! Get your own boyfriend!_ She wanted to shout, gripping the railing all the tighter.

Laying motionless still, North was unable to gloat over their victory over Arkansas. South continued landing punches on him, and 'Zona could see that Ark was too tired to defend himself in the least. He just sat there and received each punch, she wasn't even sure if he was even conscious anymore. With a growl, she spun around and put on her helmet. _South needs a lesson, and class is in session…_ 'Zona thought with an evil smirk on her face as she walked out the doors, then ran for the entrance to the training area.

As soon as the doors sealed shut behind her, she analyzed the situation with one glance. North was still rendered useless, and she felt a pang of regret for him before getting back to the problem at hand. With a quick sprint 'Zona acquired South's discarded pudgel stick, then changed direction and ran up to where South was wailing on Ark. "Hey bitch…" She growled under her breath.

South froze, turning her head around in disbelief, "Why the fuck are you down here?" She spoke incredulously.

'Zona simply swung the pudgel stick with both hands, channeling all her anger into the strike. The female twin went flying, soaring off of Ark and into the nearby wall. Not looking back at South, she knelt down to Ark. "Defending what's mine…" She spoke quietly, gripping Ark's hand. To her surprise, he squeezed back weakly.

"Knew you were coming…" He croaked out weakly, coughing as he sat up. 'Zona made it easy on him, wrapping his arm around her shoulders as she helped him to his feet, handing him his discarded pudgel stick.

"If we could interrupt you two lovebirds!" South shouted, sounding further away than they remembered. 'Zona turned to the voice, and saw that she had snuck around to get North back to his feet. Although he stood shakily, she had no doubt he was just as dangerous, if not more than before. "We still have some issues with you two, mainly you Arizona!" She sneered.

'Zona didn't want to remember, but her mind refused to listen as the memories flooded her head.

*_Ark merely held his hands up in surrender and jogged over to the doors, smiling weakly. "See y'all around" He spoke, before a teal armored hand shot out from the doors and yanked him through, reducing the rest of them to laughter once again._

'_Zona wiped a tear away from laughing so hard, before standing up. "I really should be heading off, gotta get back to kicking Florida's ass." She smirked, remembering knocking him on his ass last round._

_Maine growled and Arizona froze, looking back at the freelancer who had also stood up. Towering over 'Zona, he grumbled, "What about North?"_

_Blushing, she threw on her helmet quickly to hide it and her feelings before replying, "What about him?"_

_Now Wash hopped in on the conversation, "Well, you two used to date. Haven't you heard the news yet?" He asked, looking puzzled._

_It was Arizona's turn to be confused, "Heard what?" She asked._

_CT looked up from her book, looking surprised. "You seriously haven't heard?"_

'_Zona ground her teeth together in frustration, "No, I haven't heard what it fucking is yet! So tell me already and quit beating around the goddamn bush!" She cursed._

_Maine growled, "North was caught in bed with Maryland"_

_Arizona froze in her tracks, feeling her heart sink into her stomach. "….What."_

_CT simply nodded as though it wasn't super important, not wanting to strain her friend anymore. "Just ask the one who caught 'em…" She trailed off, as said purple and green freelancer sauntered over to their table with a sultry grin. _

"_Heard you got some questions about North and his new fuck buddy?" South purred, watching 'Zona's reaction._

_At that moment, she was thankful that she had thrown on her helmet earlier as it hid the panic rising in her gut. She broke up with him and she was in a different relationship, she had moved on already, this shouldn't hurt… "He wouldn't do that." She spoke indifferently, only half succeeding in shoving her emotions away to deal with later._

_At this point, Maine stood up and left with only a small nod towards everyone, but a hostile rumble towards South. She either didn't notice or didn't care, flipping him the finger. "So where was I? Oh right, I walked into North's room to get onto him after some report or other crap he didn't do last night. What do I find?"_

'_Zona was fighting every emotion she felt at that moment, her voice gaining an edge to it that hadn't been there previously. "A goddamn puppy" She replied, laying on the sarcasm._

_South rolled her eyes, "No dipshit, I found North and Maryland naked, in bed, and my god you should've heard the noises she was making!" She chuckled before continuing. "He didn't want this public knowledge, but oh well."_

_Unable to deal, 'Zona stood up, nearly knocking over South in surprise. "I need to get back to training now, I'll see you around." Without waiting for a response, she stormed out of the mess hall. As she left, she could hear CT begin to defend Arizona, with Wash backing her up against South._

_She could hear heavy boots clunking behind her as someone ran to catch up, but 'Zona tried to ignore them as long as she could. Only stopping when the voice cried out, "Arizona, wait up!" It was North._

_The heavy weight she felt pressing on her chest alleviated slightly as she turned around and bumped into him by accident. "Oh, sorry…" Once again thankful that her helmet hid her blush and teary expression from his view._

"_No, my fault, didn't expect you to turn around…" He muttered with a small smile._

_Going against her better judgment, she took off her helmet and returned the smile. "Yeah, well.." She chuckled slightly, running her hand through her hair. 'The fuck? Why am I so nervous?' She wondered in her head._

_Leaning against the wall, North spoke again. "Just wanted to make sure you were alright, I know South wasn't playing well there." He sighed._

_Freezing, the smile fell right off her face. "Why wouldn't I be fine?" she lied._

_Now it was North's turn to scratch the back of his neck nervously, "Well, because of Maryland and me, and how you and I used to date."_

_She wasn't sure what made her do it, but she leaned forward and captured him in a kiss. He responded immediately, pushing her against the wall as they deepened the kiss. _

_Suddenly, North came to his senses and pulled back, breathing heavily. "What the hell was that?!" He spoke, his voice rising with anger._

_Surprised at her own actions, 'Zona stuttered and tried to speak futilely. North took that to mean something totally different, turning his back on her._

"_You may still love me, but I love Mary now. Although, I wouldn't object to you joining us sometime, and I know she wouldn't either." He spoke, a small smirk on his face._

_Horrified, 'Zona backed up away from him. "What the hell North?!" She ran off without a second glance, unable to help the tears that fell from her face as she ran and locked herself into her room. She set the comm. to monitor when Ark and York would arrive back before curling up on the bed, unable to hold back the pain anymore.*_

All this went through 'Zona's head within seconds, only helping to further enrage her. "You got a plan?" She growled at Ark, who simply nodded in response.

"When don't I?" He laughed, before doubling over with a cough. Standing back up, he whispered to her. "Follow my lead…" Then shouted back at South, "I was wrong South!"

'Zona could almost see South's eyes narrow in suspicion. "Right about what?"

Nodding at 'Zona, he replied, "I don't need 'Zona to win a fight, whereas you can't do shit without your brother backing you up!" He ended with a taunt.

She was surprised, that seemed pretty mean by Ark's standards, even as a taunt. Then remembering what South said to her and tried earlier, the female twin lost 'Zona's sympathy.

South lowered her head and charged at him, fists swinging with a yell. Expecting this, Ark moved out of the way and swung at her back, easily knocking her to the ground.

North ran forwards, swinging at 'Zona with his pudgel stick. She rolled backwards, avoiding the strike before slamming her pudgel stick upwards into his groin. Not falling for it again, he blocked with his own staff.

"Zona, staff!" Ark yelled, and without hesitation she threw her pudgel stick towards him, watching as he spun it between his fingers and then slammed them both into North's shoulder blades. He shouted in pain as he hit the ground. "You deal with South, I'll take North…" Ark growled, advancing on North as he stood back up, gripping his own pudgel stick tighter.

'Zona nodded, turning around to see South struggling to her feet. "Don't you know when to stay down?" she taunted, cracking her knuckles.

South growled something unintelligible, before rushing at her. They exchanged punches quickly, too even to get a hit in on each other. 'Zona grunted as she was punched in the gut, before responding tenfold with a right hook to South's helmet, knocking her off balance. She took full advantage of that, punching faster and faster as South was unable to block as many. Blocking a pathetic counter-punch, she slid forward, delivering an elbow downwards into South's chest, knocking the agent to the ground.

Smirking, 'Zona realized she knocked South unconscious before looking back at how Ark and North were doing. Ark was a blur of motion with the dual pudgel sticks, deadly and beautiful in a way. The same way an explosion was beautiful, he arced back and forth with the now deadlier weapons. North seemed to be doing all he could to avoid getting hit, and failing at that. Stumbling backwards, North had his pudgel stick ripped away with one smooth hit by Ark.

Whirling both pudgel sticks, Ark creamed North in the helmet and knocked him unconscious with a grunt. _No way could anyone stay conscious with that hit._ 'Zona thought to herself as she walked over to where Ark stood, panting.

"Nice shot" She complimented him, standing over North's body next to Ark. He looked back at South's unconscious body, then back to 'Zona.

"I could say the same to you…" He chuckled, struggling to conceal his limp as he started walking out of the training room.

Sighing, 'Zona followed and helped support him. "Quit faking it, I know you're hurt, so we're going to the infirmary." She spoke, putting on her sternest voice.

'Zona literally felt him stiffen against her, trying to divert their path as she continued hopping him forwards toward the infirmary. "No, no, no, really not necessary!" He urged pathetically, gaining a laugh out of 'Zona.

She shook her head and brought him back in, sitting him on one of the unoccupied beds. "Oh shut up, you know you need the help."

He groaned and took off his helmet, staring at her. "No way I can convince you otherwise?"

'Zona took off her own helmet and kissed him quickly, before giving smirking. "Nope." Then laughed as Ark stuck his tongue out at her and laid down in the bed. "I'll be back later Ark, got some business to take care of first." She promised, waving one of the docs over to where Arkansas lay.

He sighed, shaking his head. "Fine, just don't forget to come back alright? You would not believe how boring it is in here." His eyes widened as one of the doctors glared at him. "No I don't mean you guys! No wait, come back!" Ark cried, while 'Zona barely stifled her laughter as the doctor flipped him the finger and went to another patient instead. As she walked out the doors, the last thing 'Zona heard was Ark and the doctor in the room arguing over the medical properties of Aloe Vera.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Two Months Later

"Run it again, FILSS." Ark ordered, clearing his head and preparing himself. FILSS's normally cheerful voice had gradually sounded more and more annoyed; not even responding to him verbally after the eleventh round.

The holographic targets did reset however, spinning around Ark, daring him to try it again. He obliged, swinging his katana in a deadly arc downwards. The first strike alone took out more than a quarter of the targets, turning the green into red as his blade passed through them. Ark followed through with his swing, launching a side kick into one target before swiping upwards with his blade. Abandoning elegance, he swung the katana into target after target with violent slashes. Within seconds, the entire set of fifty targets had been eliminated.

Ark took a moment to catch his breath, before speaking. "Again…" He croaked, determined not to let exhaustion get the best of him. His voice echoed around the training room, FILSS completely unresponsive. "I said again, FILSS. Why can't you do the one thing I'm asking?" He hissed at the air, annoyed at the AI in control of the Mother of Invention.

"Because I told her not to, now quit your bitching." A harsh voice called out to him, causing Ark to stiffen slightly as he turned around to face the woman behind the voice.

"Agent Texas, to what do I owe the pleasure…" He began, sarcasm dripping off his every word.

The black armored female Freelancer shook her head. "Oh cut the crap Ark, you know why I'm here."

Shrugging, Ark turned his back on her and picked up the scabbard for his katana, sliding it back home into it. "Actually, I've got no idea. Enlighten me." He spoke coldly, beginning to suspect what was causing the lone wolf of the Freelancers to break her silence.

Tex sighed in exasperation, "Ever since you and 'Zona broke up, you've been… different." She ended pathetically.

"Yeah, broken hearts do that to people." He muttered, shaking his head. "I don't want to talk about it."

Tex strode right up to him, spinning him around so he was forced to meet her gaze. "You aren't Carolina, yet you've been training just as much as she has. You need to get out, do something for fucks sake!"

Ark knew he was playing with fire now, but simply pushed her arm off him. "Don't bother, Tex." Quieter, he muttered, "There's nothing anyone can do anymore…"

Tex cocked her head quizzically, "What was that?"

His temper flaring, Ark shouted back as he advanced at her. "I said there's nothing you can do, there's nothing I can do, so quit wasting your breath and my time!" If the new Number One was surprised by his antics, she didn't show it, not even moving back an inch. If anything, Tex looked disappointed in him, shaking her head.

"Look, I can't make you fix any of this or help you feel better, but if there's anything I can do, just ask…" Tex sighed, turning to walk off.

Confusion soothed Ark's anger, as he asked, "Why are you doing this?"

Tex stopped, not turning as she replied quietly. "You reminded me of someone, that's all." Then nodded and walked out the training room.

Ark stood in the training room, looking around a moment. A thought occurred to him, and he looked up at the observation deck. Sitting up there, he could see York and Washington.

York nodded at him with a smile, raising up a mug of something, like a toast. It was then Ark realized that they were wearing civilian clothing, night clothes even. He had lost track of how long he'd been training. _Tex is right… I'm not Carolina, why am I trying to be? _Ark wondered, nodding his head back at York in response. Wash looked as though he had fallen asleep in his chair, but Ark couldn't tell from the distance. It was then he realized how sore he was from training, and decided against one more round. "Shut down, FILSS…." He muttered, defeated. Even he couldn't argue with Tex's logic, for once.

Slowly, Ark left the training room and took the elevator up to the observation room. Stepping in, he took off his helmet and started to make himself a cup of hot chocolate. While Project Freelancer was an extremely dangerous, high risk military operation, it had quite the selection of treats and tidbits. Ark glanced over at York, while his hot chocolate cooled enough to not scald his lips. The tan freelancer was wearing a Grifball T-shirt, and grey freelancer sweatpants. He looked no worse for wear, aside from his unseeing eye; an ill result of a training match with Tex, Wyoming, and Maine. The injuries sustained from their last mission together had all but faded, not a scratch left on him.

Washington seemed the same as ever, dark black hair still cut regulation length and still seeming as excitable as ever. He was dressed in a light grey T-shirt and black jeans. Ark was right earlier, noticing that he had somehow managed to pass out in one of the seats. As though he had sensed Ark making hot chocolate, Wash snored louder.

York barely suppressed a laugh, before standing up to greet Ark. "Hey man, nice job out there" He smiled, although Ark noticed that his smile didn't reach his eyes like it used to. Not since Carolina had started pushing herself too far. Not since Tex had arrived, since the AI's had begun being implanted…

Ark pushed the darker thoughts aside, and smiled back. "Thanks man, but I'm just doing it to keep busy though y'know?"

Wash groaned and muttered, "If you're trying to keep busy, how bout you do something simple, like read a book…"

"Hey, he rejoins the world of the living!" York exclaimed, clapping Wash on the shoulder.

Covering his head, Wash replied, "No thanks to you two, or Tex…"

Seeing Ark's confused expression, York explained. "Wash went up against Tex in a training match, been knocked out for the past two hours."

A small smile danced across Ark's face as he imagined the result. "Lost a bet or something?"

Wash sighed, and put his head in his hands. "Maine bet I wouldn't last thirty seconds against her…"

Both Ark and York cracked up at that. "You thought you would last longer? C'mon Wash, I know you wanna be tough and all, but use your head!" Ark exclaimed.

"Oh shut up…. Not like you aren't just as miserable as I am without Zona…" Wash grumbled.

York's eyes widened as Wash made that comment, looking over to see Ark's reaction. Arkansas had gone stiff, the smile falling from his face instantly upon the mention of Arizona. "Let's just calm it down a little here guys…" York began nervously, sensing the tension build in the room almost immediately.

Ark shook his head, a stony expression on his face. "No, I think it's too late for that." He subconsciously had his hands balled into fists, shaking with barely restrained anger.

Realizing his mistake, Wash stood up quickly. "Look, no, I didn't mean it like that. Ark I just meant-"

"No, I know what you meant. You're tired of my bitching and complaining, am I right?"

Cautiously, Wash nodded.

"Well, then you'll be pleased to know that you won't have to deal with it any longer!" Ark spat venomously, a single tear rolling down his cheek as he turned his back on both Freelancers and stormed out.

"…"

"…."

"God knows what you just started Wash…" Ark sighed.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Heartbreak

*Flashback*

Ark stood up, stretching with a groan as his joints popped and creaked in protest. He had officially been cleared from the infirmary a week ago, and was struggling to keep his place on the leader board. At the moment, Arkansas was number 11 on the board, right under Arizona. There had been a sense of paranoia about the Mother of Invention ever since the mysterious Agent Texas had arrived. Carolina had seemed more on edge than usual since Texas bumped her down to the Number 2 Freelancer.

"Ark, what are you doing…?" Came Zona's sleepy voice, startling Ark. He had thought she was asleep still.

He turned to face her; she was still lying under the covers on his bed, blond hair splayed out around her. "Sorry, didn't mean to wake you." Ark whispered, walking over to sit on the bed beside her.

'Zona rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, sitting up to face him. Grabbing the covers, she pulled it up to cover herself for modesty's sake. "Yeah well… Couldn't sleep again?" She questioned.

Ark nodded slowly. "I was gonna go for a quick jog around the ship, so I could get some rest when I'm back." He glanced over at the digital clock on his wall, which read 3:42AM.

"If you say so…" 'Zona grumbled, turning over and pulling the covers over her head.

Smiling, Ark stood back up and left the room as quietly as possible. _Thank God she didn't ask why I couldn't sleep. _He thought as the door hissed shut behind him, before beginning to jog in the direction of the mess hall.

By the time he reached the mess hall, his lungs burned and he was breathing heavily. _Guess I misjudged the distance a little…_ Ark thought with a groan, as he sat down at the first empty table he could find. Looking around, he saw that the usual night shift crew was gone. The only one in the room with him was another Freelancer, a woman in light tan and teal armor.

As soon as he had sat down, he saw her whirl around with a surprised look on her face, as though she hadn't been expecting anyone. But in an instant, she grinned and grabbed her helmet off the table, running over to join Ark at his table. Smiling, she spoke. "Hey there, what's your name? I'm new here. I just arrived and got my armor, pretty cool right?" She spoke rapidly, nearly overwhelming Arkansas instantly.

Holding up his hands, Ark motioned for her to slow down with a laugh. "Name's Arkansas, I'm number 11 on the leader board." Nodding, he replied. "Oh yeah, I've been here for a year and I still think the armor's freakin amazing!"

The new Freelancer had a kind face. She had grey eyes and was a brunette, with her hair set into a ponytail like Carolina often did. "Oh sorry, my name's California." She chattered on, "I was looking for the Director's office to report in, but I couldn't find him. One of the crew guys said I should wait here for another Freelancer to show me his office. It sucks that I had to beat it out of him though." She smiled, although now Ark could see an evil glean in her eyes.

_Ah, hence why the night crew is gone._ _I'll have to keep an eye on her…_ Ark let out a forced laugh before standing up. "Well California, I'm assuming you still need directions to the Director's Office?"

"Just call me Cali, sounds more fun than California" She stuck out her tongue as if to prove her point, before laughing and standing up and hefting her helmet under her arm. "Could you please?"

Spinning around to face the mess hall's exit, Ark shot back, "If you can keep up!" before he sprinted out and towards the Director's Office.

Eyes widening in indignation, Cali shouted, "Cheater!" before starting pursuit of him.

About 5 minutes later, Ark stood panting by the door to the Director's Office. It had taken everything to be able to keep ahead of Cali in her MJOLNIR armor, whereas he only had on a black hoodie and jeans, with track shoes on. "Well, here we are…" He gasped out.

Smiling widely at Ark, Cali quickly launched at him with a hug, trapping him. "Thank you!" She smiled.

Ark half-faked a choking noise, as she nearly crushed him with her armored embrace. "No…Problem…" He choked out, before Cali let go, realizing her mistake.

"Whoops, sorry. Still getting used to the armor and all that… I'll see you around! Bye!" She spoke, before the doors slid open and she walked through. As soon as she passed through the doors they slid shut behind Cali with a hiss.

Shaking his head, Ark turned back to head down the mess hall, only to come face to face with an irritated 'Zona, who also wore a black hoodie, although with black shorts instead. He visibly jumped back in surprise, "'Zona! What… I thought you were sleeping?"

Glaring, Arizona replied, "Well I was, until I decided to go out and keep you company. Wasn't too hard to find the only source of noise in a sleeping ship, but I come and find you with another girl?" She raised an eyebrow, obviously wanting an explanation.

_Son of a bitch._ Ark cursed inwardly, running his hand through his hair nervously. "I jogged down to the mess hall, and she was there. New Agent apparently, Agent California…" He trailed off, waiting for any reaction.

'Zona gave none, only nodding silently for him to continue.

"So she told me she couldn't find the Director's Office, so she asked me to help her, and I did." He ended lamely.

"Then what was the hug about?" She pressed on, seemingly determined to pin him down with something.

Ark let out a groan, "She hugged me to thank me, are you seriously getting upset over that?"

"Noooo, never." 'Zona replied sarcastically, albeit with a dangerous edge to her voice.

Drawing himself up to his full height, Ark shot back. "Look, I try not to complain about you and North, who is your ex that I KNOW you still care about." His harsh tone was lined with jealousy and pain, not anger.

Although shorter, 'Zona glared daggers right back at Ark. "I fucking told you, I chose you already. Now quit being so fucking paranoid about it!"

"Maybe I would quit being so paranoid about it if you would quit giving me reasons to be!" Ark shouted, all the frustrations he had been holding back for so long beginning to hit the surface. _Shit… This is bad, but I don't really give a shit now!_

"Y'know what? Do whatever you want, think what you want. I don't care anymore!" 'Zona threw up her hands. "I'm done!" She then turned to stalk off.

Ark wasn't giving up that easily, he quickly strode behind her. "What the hell happened to the 'Zona I know? You never give up! That's the 'Zona I fell in love with, the one who cares. Where did she go?!"

Spinning around to face him, Ark could see that 'Zona had tears running down her face. "Oh yeah, well maybe you don't know me at all then!"

He stopped, and in that moment Ark could feel his entire world shatter with that sentence, he felt something in him crack and snap to pieces. "Maybe I don't. Maybe I never did know you…" He spoke quietly, with a dark air about him.

'Zona spat back at him, "Now you're getting it." Before turning on her heel and walking to her room, slamming the door shut behind her.

It took everything in Ark to stay on his feet. He felt worse than the one time he had gone against Tex in a hand to hand combat session, worse than the time he had been run through by an Elite's energy sword, which had pierced his lung, worse than every physical wound he had ever felt. It took him a moment to realize why. Not only had 'Zona hurt him, but she had taken him with her. He felt the pain of emptiness, of echoes.

Shaking his head, Ark quickly shot off at as fast a pace as his body could maintain towards York's room. _No way I can go back to my room after this, not for a while… I hope he's got room to spare._

Knocking on York's door, it opened quickly to reveal York wearing a solemn expression for once. "Couldn't sleep, heard the whole thing." It was the only explanation York offered, opening it wide enough for Ark to step through.

As Ark walked inside, he saw that there was a makeshift bed created on the floor, already set up. He turned to thank York, but he only waved it off with a small smile. "It's no problem man, really."

Unable to leave it unsaid, Ark quietly spoke. "Thank you, really…"

"Ah shut up, just get some rest. It's too early for this crap. Or any crap actually…" York trailed off, sliding back into his own bed.

With a sad smile, Ark laid down on the makeshift bed, knowing sleep wouldn't be coming anytime soon for a long, long time.

*End Flashback*

'Zona grunted as Cali's punch connected with her gut, before returning the favor. Cali easily blocked the sloppy punch however, then swept her leg around and knocking 'Zona unto the ground with a groan. "Best two out of three?" Cali offered pathetically, reaching her hand down to help 'Zona up.

"Sure, whatever." 'Zona spoke tersely, brushing aside Cali's hand before standing up on her own.

Cali just sighed and shook her head, before raising her fists in preparation again. "So what's wrong today?" She questioned.

Launching a harsh offensive, 'Zona leapt into the air and kicked at Cali. One was blocked but the other foot connected with her shoulder, spinning her off balance. "I said nothing!" 'Zona growled, running forwards to totally deck Cali in the head with her fist.

California hit the ground hard with a cry, rolling up to her feet unsteadily. "You keep saying that," she began, "But I'm seeing a different story here." Cali coughed out, preparing herself for the inevitable charge from 'Zona. After a few moments, she looked over to see 'Zona shaking in anger, with tears rolling down her cheeks. "I'm sorry, I didn't…"

Whatever Cali had been about to say was cut off as 'Zona ran out of the room without another word, shoving her way past CT and Wash, who had been deep in conversation up until that.

"Hey!" Wash cried in indignation as he was pushed out of the way and against the wall. CT merely shook her head with a sigh.

"Just leave it, Wash…" 'Zona heard CT mutter, before she ran past them both and slammed the door to her room.

She sat on the edge of her bed, tears rolling down her face. _Why did you have to make such a big deal out of it…? _Zona thought with a mix of anger and sadness, gripping her pillow and throwing it with all her strength against the wall. Although she was wearing a tank top and not armor, it still made an audible slam as it hit the metal plating.

* * *

_**Look who decided to grace us with his presence again! I probably just miss spelled that, but whatev's. After being gone for... Ehhh a long enough time, Captain Flowers is back with chapters 7, 8, and possibly 9! **_


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Mission Briefing

"All Agents, report to the bridge at once for mission briefing." The Director's voice cut over the ship wide comm, snapping all Agents aboard the Mother of Invention into action.

Without a word, both Ark and York snapped their armor on, before clicking the seals on their helmets and exiting York's room in the direction of the bridge.

North glared at the ceiling, breaking out of a passionate embrace with Maryland. Mary sighed in disappointment, standing up off of North's bed to pull on her armor. North involuntarily shuddered at the sight of Mary placing her 'unique' helmet on, covering up her pale blue eyes and bleach blond hair. Maryland's camo green patterned armor had been designed far differently than the rest of the Freelancer suits. North shrugged into his purple and green armor, before holding open the door out of his room. "Ladies first," North flirted, knowing Mary would be blushing under her helmet. As he predicted, she didn't respond to him. She only giving him a gentle shove before leaving the room, quickly followed by North.

Virginia had been just about to take a bit of her sandwich when the announcement came through the comm systems. "Oh you've gotta be fucking kidding me!" She cried out at the ceiling, ignoring the looks she received from the standard soldiers in the mess hall with her. Virginia quickly took a large bite out of her chicken sandwich, chewing it as she reached behind to tie her mousy brown hair back. She hopped up, leaving her tray on the table as she ran for the door, throwing on her helmet as she went. Now fully clad in her white and blue armor, Virginia set off at a sprint towards the bridge.

Cali and Rhode Island both paused in their training round as the Director's announcements echoed throughout the open area. "Would've had you too…" Cali sighed, walking towards the exit.  
"Oh please, it was 2 and 0 Cali. Better luck next time." Rhode gloated, his black and blue armor not even scratched as he followed California out the large exit.

South cursed as she heard the Director's call to arms, flicking off the ceiling and the general direction that the bridge lay at. "Stupid fucking mission briefing..." She muttered, replacing her headphones with her helmet before leaving the room.

Florida's head visibly perked up as he heard the Director's orders, whereas Washington simply groaned and hung his head. "Damn it, I forgot about that." The grey and yellow Freelancer muttered.

"Oh c'mon Wash, we'll do great! Maybe he'll let us host that party when we all make it back in one piece, like I wanted last time." Florida cheered, happy for the new mission orders.

A white armored arm snaked around both Freelancers, clasping them on their shoulders. "I agree with Florida, let's get going lads. See what our dear Director wants." came Wyoming's heavy British accent as he led them out of the hanger, ignoring 479er shouting at them to come back.

In less than ten minutes, Freelancer Agent's Arkansas, York, Washington, Connecticut, Florida, North and South, Maine, Wyoming, California, Virginia, Maryland, and Rhode Island all stood at attention around the Holotable in the center of the Bridge. Carolina stood at the Director's right, and the Councilor at his left. The Director himself stood at the head of the holotable, hands clasped behind his back and gazing around the room, as though mentally evaluating them all. "Where is Agent Arizona?" The Director questioned, shifting his gaze across each Freelancer individually.

"I'm right here, sir." 'Zona's replied, as she walked inside and joined the other Freelancers. She stood next to Virginia and Rhode, back straight against the Director's glare.

"Well, now that Arizona has graced us with her presence we may begin." The Director started, activating the Holotable. "Carolina, the floor is yours."

Carolina stepped forward, the blue glow casting odd shadows across her teal armor. "Thank you, sir." She acknowledged, inserting a data chip and watching as the table brought up a 3D image of what seemed to be an abandoned military base, near a large body of water. Although secure looking, further examination by the team revealed a caved in section on its right wall. "Now you all know we've been pursuing the leader of the Insurrection, and now we've finally traced his second in command to this location."

Out of the corner of her eye, 'Zona could see CT visibly stiffen next to Florida at the mention of the Insurrectionist leader. She made a mental note to ask Connie about that later, before she turned back into Carolina's briefing.

"Until recently, this was an outpost for Project Freelancer. It housed two teams of Simulation Troopers, a red and a blue team." Carolina paused a moment, before adding, "As far as we know, the Sim Troopers were all killed on sight when the Insurrectionists moved in."

Wyoming shook his head with the slightest hint of grief. "Poor chaps wouldn't have even stood a chance." A few murmurs of agreement resounded around the gathered soldiers.

Carolina pressed another button on the table, and it zoomed the view towards to front of the base. There was a small bunker on the left just outside the base, as well as a sniper tower on the same side that appeared to have 360 degree view on everything. The metal appeared to be made of the same material as the Hunter shields; causing Ark to wince as he recalled the last time he had gone against a Hunter's shield. Surrounding the gate was a wall made of a mix of metal sheets and stone it appeared. Atop the wall were pathways, which sported many turrets. The turrets lined the entire wall, and the top of the base appeared to be covered by some sort of energy shield.

"As you can see, it's heavily fortified under the Sim Troopers control alone. I expect that the Insurrectionists will have added some new surprises since their move…" Carolina stated simply, gesturing to their loadout.

Maine growled in approval at all the weapons, and even South let out a low whistle. "Damn that's a lot of guns… What's the plan?"

Bringing the view back to show the facility in full, Carolina stripped away the physical details, showing the blueprints. "Our mission is to abduct the second-in-command, and eliminate any and all targets in our way. To do that, we're separating into four strike teams."

The Director rejoined the briefing at this point, "Team Alpha will be led by Agent Carolina, and it will consist of Agent's York, North Dakota, and Florida." He drawled, and the mentioned Freelancers almost subconsciously began to drift and stand together.

"Our job is infiltration, we're going to get to the top and open the gate for the other teams." Carolina added.

The Director nodded before continuing, "Team Beta will be led by Wyoming. Agent's South Dakota, Maine, and Connecticut will be under his command."

South and CT groaned, already predicting the amount of 'knock knock' jokes they would receive on the Pelican ride. "Can it you two, your team's job is the distraction. While you draw their fire, our team will slip in and open the gate."

If the grumbling before was load, the protest now was almost unbearable. "Silence!" The Director shouted, his temper taking over. "This is your job and it is vital to the mission that you succeed, are we clear?"

Interrupting the bitch-out session, Carolina continued the briefing. "Team Gamma will be led by Agent Rhode Island, and you'll be leading Agent's California and Maryland. Your objective will be to search the East side of the complex for our target. You find him, you take him at all costs."

Rhode saluted, "Yes ma'am, we're crystal clear." Both Cali and Mary walked over and stood by Rhode now, forming their team.

'Zona and Ark let out a simultaneous groan as they realized the only ones who hadn't been chosen yet. "Team Delta will be led by Arkansas, and he'll be commanding Agent's Arizona and Virginia." _Damn it… Why her?_ Ark thought, fully knowing how great their teamwork had been, although they had yet to even be together in the same room for more than twenty minutes as of late.

"Your mission will be to sweep the West side of the base, same objective as Gamma. You find him, you bag him, got it?" Carolina continued.

Ark gave a two fingered mock salute, before replying, "Yeah, got it boss…" Virginia walked over to stand beside Arkansas, but Arizona stayed exactly where she was, refusing to budge an inch.

"We'll be dropping you in via group ODST pods. Agent's, this mission is of vital importance to the continuation of Project Freelancer. This cannot fail, are we clear?" The Director barked.

"Sir, yes sir!" The Freelancers crowed.

"Now get moving Agent's, you deploy in 5!" The Director turned and walked back up the Bridge, hands once again folded behind his back as he faced the stars, consulting about something with the Counselor as the Agent's filed out of the room.

Turning off her invisibility, a familiar black armored Freelancer stood behind the Director. "Now then, what's MY objective?"


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: This Is War Pt1

Virginia watched as Arkansas and Arizona stepped inside the large group drop pod that Carolina had directed their team towards. Walking inside, she sealed the door behind her and sat down awkwardly between Arkansas and Arizona, who were deliberately looking at anything but each other. They'd been giving each other the cold shoulder since the mission briefing, at least as far as Virginia had seen. She quickly took in her surroundings, never having launched in one of these pods before. It had a very Spartan interior, with a gunmetal grey coloration and four seats all stationed around a holotable. "So…" She began, trying to get some conversation started while they waited to launch. "How about that weather?" Virginia ended weakly, mentally cursing herself.

'Zona snorted and turned away, arms crossed as she gazed out one of the viewports in the pod. Ark shook his head and sighed, reaching up to unhook a bag that was secured on the ceiling of their craft. He opened it up, shuffling through the contents quickly. To Virginia, it sounded as though he was muttering a checklist under his breath. "Ha, gotcha!" He exclaimed suddenly, startling both the female Freelancers in the craft with him as Ark drew a sharpened katana out of the large bag.

Ark strapped it to the back of his armor, retrieving a field health kit as well as a portable armor enhancement from the bag. Virginia opened her mouth to question him about it, but was cut off when Ark suddenly shifted the bag into her lap. "I've looked up your record Virginia, even the bits that they don't want me to see. So I smuggled you in a few presents." Ark added, smiling under his helmet.

_No way, he couldn't have gotten tha- But he did!_ Virginia nearly shouted in excitement as she saw a Prototype Light Rifle inside the bag. She immediately ripped it out, only pausing to stuff a handful of clips into a pack.

Even Zona perked up at this point, reaching over to steal the bag away from Virginia. Said Agent was too busy fawning over her new weapon to care. 'Zona reached in, coming out with a bundle of armor piercing and prototype incendiary sniper clips.

"I've got some contacts in weapons development." Ark stated plainly, as way of explanation. 'Zona was about to grumble a thank you before their pod shuddered, startling the crew.

The Freelancer callsign appeared on the holoscreen in front of them, and FILSS's cheery voice chirped over the onboard speakers. "Team Alpha has been deployed." She reported. Another shudder, then, "Team Beta has been deployed."

The seconds seemed to slow down to Ark and Zona as they frantically secured their restraints. Virginia merely tried not to laugh inside her helmet at the sight of the higher ranking Freelancers screwing up. She lightly tugged at her own restraints, reassured that they were tight.

Ark had just finished clicking his restraints into place when FILSS reported that Gamma had also been deployed. He glanced over to see 'Zona tighten her own restraints to the max.

The Freelancer's simultaneously gripped whatever was closest to them as their pod groaned and shuddered. A feeling of weightlessness passed over the crew as the pod was released. Then gravity took over as the Mother of Invention fired their craft at the planet's surface.

Virginia spared a glance out the viewport, unable to see anything except flames as their craft ground against the atmosphere. The pod bucked as it burst through the planet's atmosphere.

Leaning forward, Ark gripped the controls tightly. "Activating Chute One!" He shouted above the wind noise, deploying the first parachute to slow their descent. They shuddered as the craft rocked under them, before the parachute was stripped away near immediately.

'Zona reached up, flicking the secondary control keys in an elaborate sequence. "Diverting all fuel to the emergency thrusters, sir!" She reported, struggling to keep her voice even.

"I really hate flying!" Virginia cried, eyes shut tight as their pod sped towards the designated LZ in front of the complex.

With a laugh, Ark activated their secondary and third chutes. The thumps resounded through the craft, although Virginia felt their speed gradually decreasing. "Well, it's a good thing we aren't flying then; we're falling!" He shot back.

'Zona couldn't help the grin that crept up under her visor at the newer agent's distress. "We've done this before, perfectly fine! Aside from, Y'know, crashing…"

"You aren't helping! Now I'm feeling even worse about thi-" She was suddenly cut off by Ark cursing loudly.

"Damn it! Last chute is jammed; we'll have to use the thrusters early!" Ark shouted at the crew.

Virginia paled under her helmet at his words. _I fucking called it!_ She thought miserably.

'Zona held up her hands in protest. "But if you do that, we won't have enough to break completely before we become a pancake. I don't know about you, but I don't plan on becoming a fucking pancake!"

Thinking quickly, Ark opened up the control panel on the side of the holotable console. "Zona, I need you and Virginia to help me reroute all nonessential systems power to the main thrusters. I'll fire it in bursts, so we have enough power in the landing jets to prevent… well, pancake-ation. Now move, we're on a time table!" He ordered, already rewiring power from the holotable, followed by the screen fizzling out of existence.

"You crazy son of a bitch…" 'Zona muttered, cracking open a panel on her left and starting to rewire the power from the onboard lights and communication systems.

Virginia opened up the floorboard, receiving the cables she was offered by both Ark and Zona, before wiring them into the thrusters. "Yeah, crazy enough that it just might save our asses." She offered, replacing the panel on the floor. "All hooked up and set, sir."

Ark nodded, reaching forward to grip the controls. "Well, here goes everything!" he cried, tugging on the thrusters quickly.

The change in momentum threw the Freelancers' heads back against the wall. Although not harmful, it would certainly leave a bruise. Grunting in pain, Ark fired the thrusters a second time. Although less debilitating now, the impact still hurt.

Virginia groaned, close to losing consciousness as he fired the thrusters for a third time. Zona was pressing herself against the seat as hard as she could, preventing as much recoil from the thrusters as possible. Quickly, she followed 'Zona's example, noting a significant difference as Ark fired the thrusters a fourth time.

"Alright, that's all we've got! Shouldn't pancake now, but it's still gonna suck!" Ark shouted, watching the ground get closer and closer through the viewport.

Although later they wouldn't admit it, each of the three Freelancers let out a silent prayer as Ark pulled the lever for the emergency thrusters. The craft slowed to a tumble as it impacted the ground outside the facility, right in front of the gates.

Vision swimming, Virginia sat up in her suit, unbuckling the restraints with a groan. That's when she found out that they had crashed upside down, falling to what had been the pods ceiling. A quick look around revealed that the rest of the extra supplies had all scattered around the pod during the crash.

When Ark saw the situation, he quickly remedied it with his combat knife. He cut through the restraints, falling to the ground and dusting himself off. Arizona used a variation of his method, turning in the air so she landed on her feet.

"So much for subtle…" Ark muttered, crouching down to gaze at the enemy compound through their wrecked viewport. "Take what you can carry; I'm not waiting on the welcoming party." He ordered, retrieving his katana, assault rifle, and magnum off the floor.

'Zona nodded, slapping a clip of incendiary rounds into her sniper rifle. She also shouldered a battle rifle, before returning her knife to its place at her side.

Pulling it out from underneath her seat, Virginia powered up her Light rifle with barely contained glee. She holstered a magnum as well; _Just in case…_ Virginia thought.

"Hey, over here…" Ark called, gesturing them over to where he sat crouched by the viewport. He pointed towards the crumbling wall on the right side of the compounds wall. "Change of plans, we're gonna assist Team Alpha in opening the gate. Then we can get to our objective afterwards."

Virginia questioned him nervously, "So Carolina said this is alright?"

Ark froze a second, before reaching to press the detonation bolts on the hatch. With a brief shake, the hatch blew itself off of their wrecked landing pod. It was quickly followed by Arkansas, shouting as he ran, "Move it!" In moments, he had reached the edge of their facility just as Insurrectionists ran to the walls.

Zona waved Virginia ahead, already scoping in with her sniper rifle. Virginia nodded and sprinted out of the pod. _Shit!_

As she ran, bullet fire strafed around her, a few lucky shots pinging off the sides of her armor. It hurt, but the armor did its job and prevented any penetration from the bullet fire. Virginia made it to where Ark stood, intact albeit with a few new dents in her armor.

He clasped her shoulder as she made it. "Any hits?" Ark questioned, examining the dents.

"None, still 11% intact, Ark." Virginia confirmed, turning back to see how Zona was fairing.

Since nobody had been covering her, Arizona had gotten pinned down behind a large cluster of rocks. Turret fire was rapidly chipping away at her makeshift cover, however.

Unsheathing his katana, Ark quickly gave out orders. "You take out the turrets; I'll keep the main group off of you during that, sync?"

"Sync." They both clambered over the wrecked wall, before charging towards the surprised Insurrectionists. Virginia quickly blasted a hole through one of the soldiers with her Lightrifle.

One brought his rifle to bear at her, but quickly hit the ground as Ark slit his throat. _Those training sessions definitely paid off…_ Virginia thought in amazement, watching Ark whirl through the soldiers like a hurricane. He was a blur of blue and purple, hacking and slashing through the crowd, bodies hit the floor faster than she could count.

"Remember the plan!" Ark shouted at her, as he ducked under a soldiers fist before running him through with his katana.

_Oh, right. That plan!_ She ignored the now screaming soldiers, blasting soldiers off the turrets left and right. With Ark distracting them, Virginia didn't have to worry about retaliation. With one last squeeze of the trigger, all the turrets had been eliminated.

When the fire stopped, Zona quickly climbed over the wall to join Ark and Virginia. "So, now where the hell are those gate controls?" She questioned, crouching down and firing a round into a soldier who had been attempting to snipe. The round hit his chest, and fire blossomed outwards from there, spreading slowly along his body as he cried out in surprise and pain. _Oh these are gonna be fun…_ She thought with a smirk.

"Should be around here somewhere…" Ark muttered, hands gliding over the control panel in search of gate controls. _This one looks important..._ He thought, clicking a large red button. Alarms blared around the facility as soon as it was pressed, and Ark pounded his helmeted head into the control panel with a grumble. "For fucks sake!"

The console dented under his unintentional blow, and the gate below them opened up with a whir. Virginia saw him lean over the edge, watching the gates open. 'Zona stooped next to her, causing the advancing Insurrectionists to falter with well-placed incendiary rounds. "Ha!" Ark shouted in triumph as the gates finished opening.

"**Alpha, Beta, Gamma, move in! Sweep the facility, ASAP!**" Carolina's voice ordered sharply over the comm systems, startling Delta team. They watched as the Freelancer's simultaneously charged forwards from behind various defenses, firing their weapons as they went. Carolina was a teal blur as she sprinted forwards, leaping the wall in a single bound and rushing into the swarm of enemies.

Florida ran with North, destroying their heavy weapon emplacements with his grenade launcher while North provided cover fire with his sniper. South, Wyoming, and CT ran into the crowd, CT dealing large casualties with her knife skills while South enjoyed her dual SMGs. Virginia could swear she heard him deal a knock-knock joke before beating a soldier over the head with his rifle.

Cali and Rhode were standing back to back, encircled by a large group of Insurrectionists. The tide was turning quickly, as they were fighting against the best hand to hand combat specialists that Freelancer had to offer. Blocking a punch, Cali grabbed the man's arm and yanked him towards her, head butting him into unconsciousness. "You can't touch this!" She gloated, ducking under another strike before punching his gut in.

"Oh please, Cali, I've seen you take multiple hits already…" Rhode replied, snapping a man's elbow with his fist, before elbowing him in the head.

Virginia turned back to Ark and Zona to ask what they should do, when she saw a sniper in the uncleared crow's nest raise his rifle to bear at Ark. The blue and purple Freelancer was too busy reloading his weapon to notice the sniper to his left. Time seemed to slow down as she tried to raise her rifle to bear. _I won't make it…_ She realized, and her thoughts were confirmed by the sharp crack of his sniper rifle.

'Zona whirled around to see Ark falling backwards off the wall, the trail from the sniper round entering through his visor and out the back of his helmet. He went down hard, falling to land in a mess to the right of the main gate.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: This Is War Pt2

Raising her Light Rifle, Virginia prepared to take out the sniper. In an instant, the entire watchtower was up in flames, the four retorts of 'Zona's sniper rifle nearly deafening her as it was fired next to her face.

'Zona shouldered the sniper, starting to clamber down the wall again. "Zona, what about the objective?!" Virginia cried, torn between orders and her new teammates.

She either couldn't hear Virginia or didn't care, as she crouched down by Ark's body. Surprisingly, it was Carolina who answered, arriving in a whirl and punching a soldier who had been about to shoot the distracted Virginia. "You and 'Zona cover Ark, and get back in the fight ASAP! We'll need you all in here, that's an order, you two!" Carolina added, staring pointedly at 'Zona quickly before beating her way through the hordes of soldiers.

Turning back to the issue at hand, Virginia set about providing cover fire from the rear of the Freelancer charge, slowly making her way down the wall to where Ark and Zona lay. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw 'Zona propping Ark's body up against the wall, removing his blown out helmet.

"Dammnit Ark, you are not dying on me…" 'Zona muttered, opening a field health kit and attempting to apply bandages to his forehead. His normally already light complexion had paled, mostly due to blood loss. Ark's eyes were closed, and blood seeped from a large gash across the left of his forehead. A matching bullet hole could be seen in the visor on his discarded helmet.

As the sound of fighting retreated further into the base, Virginia shouldered her Lightrifle and crouched down by 'Zona and Ark. "How is he?"

'Zona shook her head with a sigh. "…Fine would be overdoing it. He's only unconscious; the bullet went through the visor, skimmed him and then left the helmet. He's lucky, but wasn't lucky enough to make stay on the bridge. I can't stop the bleeding either…" To prove it, she held up her hands for Virginia to see. 'Zona's normal black and purple was coated blood red with Ark's blood.

Reaching into the health kit, Virginia pulled out a roll of gauze. "I need you to cut these into strips for me, Zona." She ordered coolly, handing it to the other Freelancer while she reached back in to pull out a bandage.

'Zona drew her knife, quickly slicing the gauze into long strips. Each one was about a thumbs length in width. Sheathing it, she handed Virginia the strips. "Here…" She spoke quietly, concern evident.

Virginia pushed that observation to the back of her mind, focusing on her new patient. She grabbed the strips, placing the bandage on top of the bloody gash. Blood quickly began to work at soaking through it, forcing her to work quicker. She applied pressure with one hand, winding the gauze strips around Ark's head with the other. Within seconds, all the gauze had been applied, holding the bandage against the bloody gash. "There we go, that should at least hold him the rest of the mission…" Virginia sighed, leaning back in relief.

'Zona let out a breath she hadn't known she was holding, standing up to unsling her rifle. "Good… I'm gonna need you to take him back to the pod. It's the best cover you two will have."

Confused, Virginia glanced over at 'Zona, "Wait, but Carolina ordered all of us back in the fight."

"Yup, I was there." She shot back calmly, turning back to point at Ark's body. "He won't be fit to fight again this mission, not with that amount of blood loss. He'll need someone to take care of him though, even if Ark won't agree, it's true. Now for god's sake, quit standing there and start moving already!" 'Zona added, daring Virginia to argue further.

She shook her head, slinging Arkansas over her shoulder in a fireman's hold. "Fine… If you get in trouble with Carolina, don't complain to me though!"

Arizona didn't stay to hear the rest, charging off into the complex. She quickly switched to her Battle Rifle as she ran, picking off stragglers left by the other Freelancers. _Let's see… Okay we sweep west. _'Zona remembered, changing direction to walk into the first building she saw. Bullet fire pinged off her armor as soon as she entered the room.

Cursing, she ducked down behind a computer console. "What is it with these guys and their fucking turrets?!" 'Zona muttered, glancing around quickly to see a heavily armored soldier wielding a chaingun across the room.

He laughed, but was immediately drowned out by the roar of his massive chaingun. The rapid fire was shredding through the electronics in the console that she crouched behind.

'Zona grunted as a bullet pierced through the console and dug its way into her shoulder. Thinking quickly, she pulled the pins on all four of her grenades, tossing them backwards behind her. She heard the crack as they hit the ground, rolling towards the soldier.

The hail of bullets stopped, and she once more glanced around to see. The soldier had dropped the chaingun and was running the other way, although his heavy armor was weighing him down. The frag grenades rolled after him comically, before exploding and propelling him into the wall. The soldier impacted it with a sickening crack, sliding to the floor in a heap.

_Serves you right._ 'Zona thought, wincing as she stood up to continue her sweep of the west side. Setting her motion tracker, she continued on to ambush the following room. 'Zona smashed the butt of her rifle into a soldiers head, knocking him to the ground. Half raising her rifle, she fired from the hip. The four remaining Insurrectionists hit the ground.

Smiling at her handiwork underneath her helmet, 'Zona once again moved on. As she walked, her motion tracker suddenly lit up, displaying targets all around her. _Shit, someone's invisible._

Now on full alert, she turned slowly on the spot, searching for the telltale shimmer of invisibility. Quietly, a black armored Freelancer uncloaked right in front of 'Zona, holding an explosive filled pack. "Where the hell is the rest of your team?" Tex hissed, annoyed at having found one of her least favorite Freelancer.

"Ark was shot; I've got Virginia patching him up in our landing craft." 'Zona whispered back, examining her motion tracker. "Now what the fuck are you doing?"

Tex slung the pack over her shoulder, while loading a round into her SMG in her other hand. "Can't say, orders. Now for God's sake, have you and Ark made up yet?"

'Zona was completely sucker punched by that question, but recovered quickly. "No, and I don't fucking plan on it!" She seethed, gripping her rifle tightly. "Now quit pestering me and do whatever secret shit you have to do!"In response, Tex flicked her off before reactivating her camouflage and disappearing. "Bitch…" 'Zona grumbled under hear breath, stalking down a staircase to come face-to-face with a heavily sealed door.

_Huh, I wonder…_ She mused, unlimbering her sniper rifle and replacing the incendiary rounds with armor piercing ones. 'Zona took aim at the locking mechanism and fired. The sharp crack of the sniper echoed around the empty metal hall as the mechanism shattered to pieces.

She ran forward as the door swung open, rifle still raised as she took in the contents of the room. Two soldiers with shotguns stood guard in front of another heavily armed Insurrectionist, probably their command. _He looks familiar._ 'Zona thought, firing into the first soldier on the left.

As he fell, she rolled forwards to snag his shotgun. Before the second soldier could fire, she crouched and squeezed the trigger, blowing him onto the table. 'Zona threw the rifle at the third man, before unsheathing her knife and sprinting forwards to impal him.

"Wasn't expecting… that…" The man gasped out as he fell to the floor. Realization dawned on 'Zona as she remembered why he was familiar. That was the Insurrectionist second in command, who they'd been ordered to capture ALIVE.

*One hour later, onboard the Mother of Invention*

"Now Agents, I commend you on your efficiency in dealing with the Insurecionist infestation," The Director began, standing in front of the assembled Freelancers, minus Ark. "I do have to wonder if you listen at all."

"Sir, in all fairness, Arizona disobeyed my direct orders." Carolina protested, earning 'Zona's glare.

The Director turned on her, "Agent Carolina, you are the mission leader. It's your responsibility to ensure that each team upholds their objective!"

Carolina stiffened, obviously pissed now. "Yes sir…"

"Good, now you're all dismissed. Arizona, stay a moment." The Director added, as the other Freelancers filed out of the bridge.

'Zona groaned inwardly, still standing at attention as she waited for him to speak.

"You're our number ten Freelancer, Arizona. I cannot even begin to express my disappointment in your actions. I trust you will not disappoint me again, dismissed." The Director drawled, glaring at 'Zona through her visor.

"Yes sir." She responded sharply, stalking out of the room. On the route back to her room, 'Zona turned and walked into the infirmary. _What the hell am I doing?_ She wondered as she walked to the only occupied bed.

A doctor walked over to the confused and worried Freelancer. "he's fine, blood loss is hell but he'll make it." He explained, gesturing towards Ark's unconscious body. "He'll be awake later if you want to visit."

'Zona shook her head and walked closer to Ark's body. "No, it's fine." Quieter, she added, "Get well soon…", squeezing Ark's hand lightly before leaving the room.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Suspicions Arise

The next few days were surprisingly calm, with no action aside from the implantation of the AI Delta into Agent York. It was short lived however, as a series of explosions rocked the Mother of Invention and her crew. "What the hell was that?!" The Director shouted, leaning against the railing onboard the bridge.

"I don't know, but we're receiving reports of decompression on decks A through D." The Counselor replied calmly, reading out damage reports from his data pad.

Cursing, the Director turned to face the onboard security team. The team itself consisted of Agent's Florida, Wyoming, and Rhode. "Agent Florida and Rhode Island, put the crew on red alert. Wyoming, take a squad of marines and sweep the ship. Until we know what the hell that was, I am not taking any chances!"

"Sir, yes sir!" They replied. Florida and Rhode left the room to go wake the other Freelancers, while Wyoming gestured four marines over. They then ran out of the room together, headed for the explosions epicenter.

The councilor spoke up, "If I may, Director, nearby crew members report seeing a female black Freelancer sprinting away from the explosion just moments before it went off."

The Director shook his head, "it wasn't Texas; she's on a follow-up mission at this moment." He asserted firmly.

Holding up his data pad for the Director to see, he explained. "Agent Texas is not the only female in black armor…"

Rhode knocked twice on York's door, listening to a crash as the tan armored Freelancer attempted to navigate to the door. "Take your time…" Rhode grumbled, tapping his foot anxiously.

The door slid up, revealing York in his full body armor. "Sorry, what's up man?"

Rhode raised an eyebrow under his helmet. "You… You didn't hear the explosions? Or feel anything?" He questioned, incredulous that the #3 Freelancer could be so ignorant. _See, this is why they say never meet your heroes…_

York shook his head, "Nah, I was a little busy, remember?" He tapped the side of his helmet, and a small green figure sprang up. It was perched just above his shoulder, floating.

"Hello, I am the Artificial Intelligence program Delta of Project Freelancer." He spoke in an even tone throughout his introduction. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Agent Rhode."

"Pleasure's all mine, Delta." Rhode replied politely, ignoring his surprise. _So that's what he was in surgery for. I wonder when I can get one._ "How are you two fitting in?"

Delta spun on point to face York, before turning back to Rhode. "Everything is satisfactory, Agent Rhode. However, while York was sleeping I detected multiple impacts inside the ship. Are we under attack?"

"Delta!" York exclaimed, mortified at having been sold out by his new partner, so early on. "You green little cockbite…" He grumbled, crossing his arms.

Rhode sighed, "No leads yet, in fact I was coming to ask York for his assistance in the investigation."

Delta's green hologram moved closer to Rhode, "With your permission, I would like to analyze the blast site."

"Sounds good to me, let's move." Rhode answer, striding down the hall as York and Delta followed.

Agent Florida walked onto the bridge, saluting the Director and Councilor immediately. "Sirs!"

"At ease, Flowers. What is it that brought you here, if I may ask?" The Councilor asked, looking up from the business on his data pad.

Florida sighed, hunched over as though burdened by a great weight. "I've just gotten word from York and Rhode moments ago… It was sabotage, planted by someone onboard. Delta confirms it."

The Director nodded solemnly, turning his back on Florida. "Thank you Agent, you're dismissed."

"We'll do our best to find them Flowers, don't worry." The Councilor assured the blue armored Freelancer as he left the room.

There were a few brief moments of silence, before the Director's southern drawl sliced through it. "Bring in Agents Arizona and CT for questioning, now." He ordered, storming off the bridge as the Councilor set out the all-call.

"Now come along you, the Director wants to see you now. We both know how he hates waiting…" Wyoming sighed, four marines flanking him against 'Zona inside the training room.

"No, I'm not going anywhere with you." 'Zona spat at them, pissed at the interruption in her routine. "Now fuck off, before I make you."

Even Wyoming's politeness had breaking point, and he reached that as he unlimbered his sidearm. "Chaps, cuff her."

'Zona drew her pistol as well, holding her other arm up midway in a defensive position. "Just you try it…"

"Now there's no need for violence…" Wyoming began, before lunging forwards and swinging the pistol at her head.

'Zona easily dodged it, firing four successful rounds into the nearest marine. As he crumpled to the ground, she launched into a midair kick that slammed the next marine into the wall. Wyoming turned to face her, and fired quickly.

Face set in a grimace as she felt the bullet rounds ping off her armor, 'Zona slammed her fist into Wyoming's face. _Who am I kidding; the mustache probably took the entire force of it._ She swept her leg under him, and as he fell, 'Zona slammed the butt of her pistol into his groin.

Ignoring the now preoccupied Freelancer, she rolled forward, stealing the sniper rifle off his back as she went. 'Zona quickly took aim, painting a fine red mist in the air with the third soldier's blood. The fourth soldier wasn't a challenge, as he ran in the opposite direction she ruthlessly shot him in the back three times. _Might be overkill, but who's counting… _

"Agent Wyoming, I demand you report!" The Director shouted, listening to the static feedback from Wyoming's comm system.

Suddenly an all too familiar female Freelancer's sharp voice could be heard above the static. "You just made a big mistake Director, now I'm leaving and you can't do a damn thing to stop me. Agent 'Zona, out."


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Rebellion

"**All personal, Agent Arizona is officially an enemy to the Project. Bring her down, deadly force authorized!**" The Director barked over the ship-wide comm, furious at his elite strike team's humiliation at the hands of the female Freelancer.

Maryland nodded, slapping a fresh clip into her Battle Rifle as she sprinted down the halls. Reaching the corner, she turned to spy 'Zona standing there, frozen in shock.

_Not today, bitch!_ 'Zona thought, raising her stolen sniper rifle. Mary drew faster, however, bullets bursting out of her battle rifle and slamming into 'Zona's shoulder. While the rounds weren't strong enough to penetrate her armor, it knocked her aim off. 'Zona's shot went wide, ricocheting off the wall.

"You just couldn't let us be happy together, could you?!" Mary shouted, surprising 'Zona with her outburst. "We were happy together, without you." The normally quiet Freelancer continued.

'Zona ground her teeth together, anger rising as she charged at Mary. The green Freelancer drew her knife quickly, a decision that was quickly matched by her opponent.

Their blades met full force in the air with a clang, both women putting all their strength into the blow. 'Zona slid to the side, before springing forwards in an attempt to run Maryland through with her knife.

"Just couldn't stay out of our lives, could you? Because you still love him; you want him." Maryland seethed, easily smacking aside 'Zona's lunge, before slamming her through the doors into the mess hall. "Well guess what, North is mine!" A tinge of hysteria was present in Mary's voice as she shouted.

She rolled forwards, leaving a grenade behind her as she activated her armor lock. The explosion didn't even scratch her paint job, whereas Maryland wasn't so lucky.

The blast launched Mary into the air, then smashing down through a table. Mary got to her feet unsteadily, raising a finger to point at 'Zona. "Either way, only one of us is going to walk out of here…"

"It doesn't have to be this way, Mary; it doesn't have to end like this." 'Zona spoke quietly, biting back her temper. _Just because I don't like her, doesn't mean I want to kill her!_

Maryland laughed bitterly, shaking her head. "No, it does. Even if I wanted to go, I'm under orders to take you in, and you know it." Mary drew her pistol, taking aim at 'Zona's head, "I'm getting out of this mess."

She was too slow, eyes widening as she felt the sniper round pierce her heart. Mary coughed, blood spattering the inside of her helmet as she stared incredulously at 'Zona's smoking sniper barrel.

'Zona sighed, lowering her sniper rifle as she saw Maryland crumple to the ground. Walking over, she noted the clean bullet hole through Mary's chestplate, blood spilling out through and clashing with the greens of her armor.

With the last of her strength, Maryland unsealed her helmet and let it fall to her side. Teary blue eyes met grey visor as she choked out, "All I… I just wanted him…"

"I know. But here's the thing, Mary." 'Zona crouched down by where Mary laid, her breathing ragged as the life drained out of her. "You had him the whole time." She spoke coldly, watching Mary's reaction. With a gasp, Agent Maryland took her final breath and died there on the floor, in the mess hall.

'Zona stood up, turning to leave the mess hall when she saw North standing there, frozen in shock. "North, I..."

"Don't. Just don't, 'Zona. I knew you were jealous, but killing her?!" North yelled, drawing a shotgun off his back. "At least now, Ark will understand how I feel."

"I chose who I wanted, which is why I picked neither of you!" 'Zona screamed back, unable to contain the flood of emotions any longer. "The only fucking reason I killed Mary was because I refused to BE KILLED by her!"

North shook his head, tightening his grip on the shotgun in his hands. "I don't believe you, Mary wouldn't do that."

Pointing at the discarded pistol by Mary's side, 'Zona shot back, "Then why the fuck does she have her pistol out? Why does she have her finger on the trigger?"

"Self defense. I think you're a murderer, and I'm fairly certain that the Director will side with me over a traitor." North all but spat at her, loading a shell into his weapon. "Now, will you come peacefully or do I have to drag a corpse back with me to the Director?"

She raised her sniper rifle, centering it on North's chest. "I'd like to see you try. The only corpse you're dragging out of here is Maryland's!"

They fired as one. Neither bullet found their mark, however. 'Zona was crouched down, having quickly activated her armor lockup as it recharged just in time. North stood incased in a large bubble shield, covering him from every angle.

'Zona could see him standing there inside it, appearing to be speaking with the AI on his shoulder. Unlike Delta, whom she had seen, this one wore hues of blue and purple. It looked smaller than Delta as well, almost childlike.

"North… You shouldn't kill her. I was listening using the comm like you taught me to, and I.." He spoke pleadingly, a slight hum in his voice.

"Theta, I need you to go offline for this. Please."

"But North, I…"

"Now, Theta."

Theta winked out of existence, the bubble shield evaporating with him. North stepped forwards, cocking the shotgun.

'Zona didn't sit around long enough to find out if he was serious or not, squeezing off two more shots.

The first bullet took North in his shoulder, shoving him far enough to the side for the second bullet to pass by him harmlessly. He grunted in pain, attempting to smack 'Zona in the side of the head with his shotgun.

_I'm sorry…_ She thought as she blocked with her arm, before smashing her elbow into North's head. As he reeled back, 'Zona punched him in the gut before kicking him into a metal pillar. North hit the ground hard, unconscious immediately.

She glanced at the scene in front of her, at the unconscious Freelancer and his now deceased girlfriend on the ground, 'Zona felt sick to her stomach. Disgusted at the necessity, she retrieved Mary's battle rifle off her dead body, dropping her near empty sniper rifle to the floor. As quick as she could, 'Zona then sprinted out of bloody mess hall.

As she ran out, 'Zona felt someone's fist smash into her head, knocking her against the wall. Before she could recover, she was tossed against the adjacent wall. The world spun as the impacts disoriented her.

"You just had to do it, didn't you? You call me a whore, but you're just as bad. Hell, maybe worse!" South growled, hauling 'Zona to her feet before knocking her down even harder. "Fucking hypocrite…"

'Zona winced, stumbling to her feet away from South. "I called you a whore because you try to sleep with everyone… All I did was date North and Ark, that isn't a crime."

South snorted back a laugh, "Just dating? Please, I heard you've done a bit more than that to both of 'em."

Blushing under her helmet, she shouted back, "At least they enjoyed it, unlike anyone you've been with!"

As South charged her, 'Zona sidestepped out of the way. With a quick blow to the back of the head, South slammed into the wall and slunk to the floor. "Stay down this time…" She muttered, stepping over South's unconscious form and continuing her run.

As 'Zona got closer to the armory, she saw York and Rhode jump out, weapons raised. "Stay right there!" Rhode shouted, DMR pointed at her.

York glanced over at Rhode, then to 'Zona, before lowering his gun. He pushed Rhode's DMR down as well. "Chill out a little, man."

"I'm following orders, you should do the same. Careful, you might get on the Directors bad side again." Rhode added, a steely tone in his voice. "Arizona, come with us or I'll have to detain you. The Director himself authorized deadly force."

"Yeah, thanks, I got the memo when North and Maryland tried to kill me." 'Zona replied coldly, pistol in one hand and rifle in her other. "I'm not going anywhere with you."

Delta appeared on York's shoulder, adding an emerald tinge to the occupants of the hall. "I advise we all lower our weapons, before another Agent is injured."

"Yeah, thanks D, but I doubt it'll be that easy." York shot back, raising his shotgun to point at Rhode. "Drop it. Orders may be orders, but there's no way I'm gonna kill a teammate just because of the suspicion that they're a spy."

Rhode backed up slightly, alternating between holding York and 'Zona in his rifle's sights. "I'm no traitor! I'm following orders!" He shouted, focusing on 'Zona. "Put your hands in the air, now!"

'Zona sighed, "Fair warning, dipshit, if I haven't raised my hands by now, then your little bitch fest here ain't gonna convince me otherwise."

Growling, Rhode raised his DMR and prepared to fire. Suddenly, his body flew to the side, landing on the floor in a crumpled heap of armor. York stood by 'Zona, his shotgun barrel smoking while Delta flashed red in alarm. "…You should get going. There's an empty Pelican that just got done refueling down in the hanger. I had Delta take the liberty of looking it up, just in case." York spoke, solemn for once. "Looks like I was right."

"…Thank you." 'Zona finally chocked out, acknowledging what York had just done for her.

"Just get going, alright? I'll try to hold 'em off…" York sighed, cocking his shotgun as he turned to the hall that 'Zona had come from.

A tear streamed down her face as 'Zona nodded silently, turning and sprinting down towards the hanger. She could see crew members activating the comm, probably alerting the Director to the path she was taking, but she couldn't bring herself to care right then. _Two dead Freelancers, all because of me…_

Virginia let out a cry of surprise as 'Zona barreled into her, both Freelancers tumbling to the ground in a jumble of white and black armor. "What the hell, 'Zona?!" She shouted, stumbling to her feet while 'Zona did the same.

"What…?" 'Zona questioned, exhausted from all the previous fighting. "What are you talking about?"

"Going Freelance? You're fighting your way through the entire ship, what the fuck are you doing that for! The Director just had some questions!" Virginia put her head in her hands, groaning. "This is so messed up."

'Zona snorted, "You don't know the half of it… I can't explain why I'm leaving, but I promise you that I had nothing to do with whatever shit is happening right now. Not one bit."

Sighing, Virginia looked up and locked gazes with 'Zona. "Swear to me, swear on something that matters and I'll let you pass."

She froze, pondering Virginia's request. "…I swear on Ark's life that I didn't have a single thing to do with this spy shit."

Virginia nodded, and stepped out of 'Zona's path. "I knew you still liked him." She laughed slightly, before growing serious once more. "Good luck, really."

"Oh, shut up… But thank you." 'Zona grumbled, turning around and looking for the path to the hanger bay. Virginia stifled a laugh, pointing her in the right direction. "…Still shut up."

Battle rifle raised, 'Zona quickly cut through the rows of marines that attempted to stop her, narrowly avoiding a rocket. _Oh, no you don't!_ She fired a burst into his chest, springing forwards to catch the rocket launcher. 'Zona spun on point, crouching down and blasting away the remains of his fire team. She continued running, newly acquired rocket launcher strapped to her back.

Finally arriving at the hanger door, 'Zona let out a curse as she saw it had been locked down, probably by the Director himself. _Oh, wait a minute… Blonde moment!_ She thought, unlimbering the rocket launcher off her back. "Fire in the hole, bitches!" She shouted, adding a maniacal edge to her voice as she squeezed the trigger.

The door was literally blown off, flinging somewhere inside the hanger with a crash. 'Zona stepped out of the smoke filled passageway, glancing around for her ride. Smiling in relief under her helmet, she ran up the staircase to the second level, where the empty Pelican sat waiting. _Just like York said…_

A teal armored Freelancer stepped out from the Pelican, causing 'Zona to freeze in surprise and fear. A gravity hammer was slung over her shoulder and a plasma rifle in each hand as Carolina spoke, "Going somewhere?"


End file.
